A different beginning
by Ikubi Shoni
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was killed along with him mother by the Grand Fisher however one shiniagmi was there to save Ichigo from being eaten by this hollow and takes Ichigo back with him to the soul society and adopts the boy. Note: This is an AU with Aizen being a father to Ichigo warning Dark Ichigo. AizenIchi
1. Chapter 1: Strawberry's death

Summary- Ichigo Kurosaki was killed along with him mother by the Grand Fisher however one shiniagmi was there to save Ichigo from being eaten by this hollow and takes Ichigo back with him to the soul society and adopts the boy.

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction and I hope it will turn out okay. I hope everyone leave a review anything is fine. As long as it helps makes the story better. Anyways enjoy the story.

Chapter 1- Who are you?

A young boy with bright orange hair was walking down the sidewalk with his mother by his side. Then a large truck then passes by both the young boy and mother splashing them with water as it passed by a large puddle of water.

"Oh what a mean truck, are you okay Ichigo?" The mother with orange hair said.

"I'm okay, I have a rain coat covering me." Ichigo said to his mother.

"Okay Ichigo but how bout I walk by the road instead okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Walking down a little further the side walk Ichigo sees a young girl by the river bank. Then the girl had fell into the river that was rushing by really quickly because of all the rain that was pouring down. Ichigo then runs towards the girl to help her.

"Ichigo! Watch out!" Masaki yelled. Jumping after the boy.

Then the boy saw his mother laying on top of him blood coming from her back. Then Ichigo saw this huge hairy thing come out of nowhere. The thing laughed at the sign of the dead mother and shocked child.

"Ha ha ha! I got two bird with one stone how lucky am I" The thing said.

Ignoring the monster for a second Ichigo yells at his mother,

"Mommy walk up we need to run! Mommy!"

The monster just started laughing again.

"Your mother is dead boy. I already killed her and ate her soul. Now it's your turn."

-Meanwhile in another part of the town-

A man dressed in a typical shiniagmi outfit with a white horai over it had been walking through the town looking for something. The man had brown unruly hair and large square glasses.

"Hmm I wonder why the captain commander had sent me here to kill a simple hollow?" the man said.

As the man continued to search the town he felt a powerful spiritual pressure spike out of nowhere. He then quickly ran towards where he felt the immense spiritual pressure to find a boy about to be eaten by the hollow that he was ordered to kill. The man quickly protects the child.

The boy then says "Who are you?" while still crying about his situation.

The man turns around and says "Don't worry little one I'm a friend."

The boy looks at the man with slight distrust but seeing how the man had just protected him he stayed put where he was.

The man then turns around faceing the monster.

"So I finally found you hollow." The man said the to hollow.

"Oh my lucky day a shiniagmi. Now I get a really good meal."

"I wouldn't say that Grand Fisher."

"Oh you know who I am well then I guess that means you've heard of me and that I have killed many shiniagmi before. Who are you shiniagmi?"

" I don't have to give my name to a lowly hollow like yourself."

"Lowly?! I'll show you who is lowly bastard." With that the Grand Fisher then charges at the shiniagmi at full strength hoping to kill the bastard shiniagmi with one hit.

The shiniagmi didn't even move as he stopped the hollow with only the palm of his hand. He then throws the hollow back a few feet making the hollow land on his back.

"God dammit! I'll make you pay for that SHINIGAMI!" Grand fisher then charges again at the shiniagmi.

"Pitiful hollow, Hado number 31 Shakkaho." The man said as a red light came from his hand successfully hitting grand fisher in the head splitting his mask in two before he disappears.

"Well that was easy. Anyways are you okay son?" As the man turn around to the crying boy behind him.

"W-W-h-h-o-o a-a-re you?" the boy asks as he looks up to see the man that just saved his life.

"Oh right I haven't introduced myself yet have I. You have my apologizes, my name is Sosuke, Sosuke Aizen. And may I ask who you are little one?"

"I-I-Ichigo, I-I-Ichigo K-K-Kurosaki."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Ichigo."

"What was that thing and what happened to my mommy?" Ichigo asks Aizen.

"That was a creature called a hollow Ichigo."

"What about my mommy, why isn't she walking up even when I call for her?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't come in time to save her."

"So what the thing said was true that my mommy is gone?"

"Yes, I am truly sorry Ichigo." Aizen said with sadness in his eyes. The boy started to cry again when Aizen said something else.

"Ichigo, I hate to say this as well but you are also dead Ichigo."

"What?" was all the boy could say as he looked up at Aizen with tear filled eyes.

Aizen though for a minuet about the spiritual pressure he had felt a few moments ago realizing that it was not the hollow that had put out such strong spiritual pressure but it was the boy standing in front of him. Aizen then got an idea.

"Ichigo, I have to send you to the soul society now. It's a very nice place for people that have passed on in this world."

"No I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Hmm I see, how bout this Ichigo what if I take you to the soul society and adopt you?" Aizen said already know what the boy would say.

"Would you really do that?"

"Of course Ichigo. Now come along Ichigo let's go together to the soul society."

With that Aizen gives Ichigo a hand to hold. Ichigo grabs Aizen's hand as the walked through the gate to the soul society together.

A/N: Well guys how did you like the first chapter? I hope that it was okay and I hope I didn't make the character too OOC. Anyway they will be that way later on but not now. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Anyway please review and don't forget that this is my first ever fanfiction so go easy on the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Afterwards

A/N: Okay if you are reading this then that means you gave my story another chance so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And I also hope you are enjoying the story.

I like to thank the people that have left a review and favorite the story so far (Let's hope I don't mess it up XD)

Anon for reviewing (btw I know it was a rushed but I didn't want to make Ichigo and Aizen's meeting more than a chapter but thanks for telling me I'll try and make it a little slower)

Michi nolet – Reviewing and favorites (Thanks for the comment that really made my day)

Sadie Aurora Night- Review (I like the advice and I will try to do that thanks :D)

Konrienna- favorites

Nightslashcheetor- favorites

Lastly thank you to everyone who is reading this fanfic.

Ichigo: Hey what am I doing here?!

Iki: Cause I need someone to do the disclaimer with 3

Ichigo: Whatever..

Iki: Not whatever baka! Say it like ya mean it!

Ichigo: I am NOT a baka! Baka Iki

Aizen: Please excuse Ikubi for this. She does not own any thing of bleach or the characters. Please enjoy the new chapter.

Gin: Oh and excuse Iki-chan's horrible grammer she ain't good at that stuff kay'

Iki: WHAT WAS THAT GIN?!

Aizen goes and breaks up the fight between Ikubi, Gin and Ichigo

* * *

Chapter 2:Afterwards

-In the world of the living at the Kurosaki house hold-

Isshin Kurosaki felt a strong reiatsu spike not too far from him. He automatically knows that it was Ichigo and that he was in trouble. Isshin quickly asks Yuuki's mother to stay for a little bit to watch Karin and Yuzu before she left to take Yuuki home after her play date with the two Kurosaki girls. Yuuki's mother says

"Sure Kurosaki-san, but why do you need to leave?"

"I have a bad feeling that my little Ichigo is in trouble. Do you mind if I go and try and meet up with him and his mother on their way home?"

"Of course not Kurosaki-san I'll watch over the girls for you. I hope that Ichigo is okay though."

"He most likely is fine, but just have to make sure."

With that Isshin went out the door running towards where he felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike. There he found the bodies of both Ichigo and his wife Masaki. Next to the bodies was Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara waiting for him.

"KISUKE! YORUICHI! What happened here?! Why is my son and wife dead when I asked you to protect them?!" Isshin yelled while tears fell from his face.

"We're sorry Isshin by the time we got here they were both already dead and we couldn't find their souls anywhere." Urahara said with his hat covering his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

"GOD DAMMIT Kisuke! I trusted you with my family's safety until I could protect them again myself!"

"Calm down Isshin, we came as fast as we could. It just wasn't fast enough to save your son." Yoruichi said.

"We should make it look like a car had hit both of them so the humans don't know what really happened." Urahara said looking t Isshin with saddened eyes.

Isshin had finally calmed down a little and said "Right. Do what you have to Kisuke but do you know who killed my son and wife?"

"We can only assume that it was the work of the Grand Fisher." Yoruichi said.

"I see, I better call the police and report this hit and run." Isshin said with tear filled eyes, looking away from Ichigo and Maskai's bodies.

* * *

-In the soul society-

"Well Ichigo, we arrived at the soul society now." Aizen said with a smile on his face looking at Ichigo as he stared amazed by the scene.

"Wow do you really live here Aizen-san?"

"Yes I do Ichigo, now let's go to my division okay?"

"Okay Aizen-san." Ichigo says quickly to please the man.

Aizen then walks Ichigo to the division 5 barracks. Along the way however Aizen and Ichigo run into a silver haired man with the same captains vest.

"Oh hello there Aizen-taicho. Who is the young man?" The silver haired man said.

"Hello Ukitake-taicho, this is young Ichigo. Ichigo say hello to the nice man." Aizen said with a smile.

Ichigo the hides behind Aizen a little saying "H-h-h-e-e-l-l-o."

"May what a shy boy he is. Anyways why are you with him Aizen-taicho?"

"I saved him from the hollow that I was to kill on the mission unfortunately I couldn't save the boy's mother and he refuse to come here alone so I took him with me coming back."

"I see, poor child. Are you going to be taking care of him then?"

"Yes I am going to try and get Head captain Yamaoto to allow me to do so."

"I'm sure that he will since others have done this before. Oh I know I'll give the boy some candy. Let's see here you go Ichigo." Ukitake says while pulling out two lollipops from his outfit.

Ichigo then looks at Aizen seeing if it was okay for him to take the present from the man. Aizen nods to Ichigo giving Ichigo the 'it's okay go ahead'. Ichigo then reaches for the candy and quickly retreats back to hiding behind Aizen. Ukitake simple smiles at this.

"Ichigo what do you say to Ukitake for giving you the candy." Aizen asks patting Ichigo on the head.

"Thank you Ukitake-san." Ichigo said.

"You can stop by my division anytime if you want more okay as long as Aizen-san says that it's okay."

"Thank you again Ukitake-san" Ichigo says with a huge smile on his face.

"Well we better get going to my division Ukitake-taicho. If you will please excuse us." Aizen says while smiling at Ichigo.

"Of course good-bye Ichigo I hope to see you soon."

"Good-bye Ukitake-san" Ichigo says grabbing Aizen's hand.

"Good-bye Ukitake-taicho, thank you for giving Ichigo the treat. Come along Ichigo."

Ukitake watch as Aizen took Ichigo to the squad 5 barracks thinking what a cute boy. As Ukitake walks off towards his own division.

Aizen lead Ichigo to 2 wooden doors leading to the inside of his division. Aizen opens the door and leads Ichigo inside.

"Here we are home sweet home Ichigo." Aizen says smiling and rubbing Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo just stares in amazement at his new home. He then looks up to Aizen's smiling face and quickly smiles back at Aizen.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the second chapter. . I hope that it was good. Also Merry X-mas everyone I hope you have a great x-mas. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: First dinner afterwards

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all had a great Christmas with your families. Anyways I like to thank everyone who had reviewed the fanfic again or for the first time. I really like that the second chapter was better in everyone's opinion. I'll try to keep the fanfic at that pace. Also sorry if I made Isshin a little OOC I don't really know how to write Isshin's character at all O-o. Finally I got my best friend to read this fanfic which was his first. He said it was good too which made my day even though he also said it was very long but I'm happy. Okay enough of me babbling on with the fanfic yes?

* * *

Ikubi: ICHIGO! We need to do the disclaimer again!

Ichigo: I don't want to! I didn't do it last time and I am not doing this time!

Gin: Aww come on berry-chan just do it for iki-chan kay'

Ichigo: DON'T CALL ME BERRY-CHAN ICHIMARU!

Aizen: Ikubi-san does not own bleach or any of its characters.

Ikubi: Thanks Sosuke for doing it again I should just ask you from now on.

Aizen: I've told you not to call me by my first name.

Ikubi: Sorry Aizen-sama. Ikubi quickly hides behind a wall as to not anger Aizen anymore.

Gin: Oh yah remember to forgive Iki-chan for any mistakes ya find she still isn't very good at this yet.

* * *

Chapter 3 The first dinner afterwards

-Karakura town-

Isshin Kurosaki has just finished calling police to report the false story of a hit and run accident that claimed his son's and wife's lives and now was going to call his house to tell Yuuki's mother of the news and ask her a favor.

"Hello is this Yori-san" Isshin says while on a pay phone calling his house to make sure Karin and Yuzu are okay.

"Hai this is Yori, is this Kurosaki-san?"

"Hai, Yori-san may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course Kurosaki-san what is it? You know that I am still at your house right? Is there something wrong with Ichigo-kun and Masaki-chan?"

Isshin pauses for a moment and Yori got the idea that something was wrong with one of the two or even both, but gods did she hope that she was wrong.

"Kurosaki-san are you still there?"

"Hai….. hai, just trying to see how to put this into words" Isshin says trying to fight back sobs that he knew that were coming. "It's just that…. There was an accident involving a car."

"Oh my god is Ichigo and Masaki alright?" Yori said hoping that they were okay and that they just got hurt but nothing life threating or serious.

"Umm… No Ichigo… Ichigo and Masaki… are…." Isshin didn't have to finish Yori already figured out what was wrong by the fact that Isshin couldn't finish the sentence and had started to cry again.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Isshin. Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Isshin took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and began to talk again with still a few hiccups here and there.

"Yes… yes… can you… can you not tell Karin and Yuzu. I don't want them to know yet… and could… could you possibly take them with you to your house and watch over them for a couple of days… while I…" Isshin didn't even get to finish his sentence as Yori answered.

"Of course Isshin anything else I could do for you?"

"No…no…Just.. just please take care of my two little girls… okay."

"Of course Isshin, I'll tell them that they are going to have a sleep over at my house for a little."

"Thank you Yori." And with that Isshin hung up the phone to go back to Ichigo's and Masaki's bodies to see them one last time before the police take them as part of the crime scene's investigation.

After Ichigo's and Masaki's bodies were moved Isshin had gone to Kisuke's candy shop to talk with him and Yoruichi about what had happened.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the soul society at the squad 5 barracks-

Aizen was giving Ichigo the grand tour of the barracks telling Ichigo where everything was and what people usually do there. Aizen stops a moment when he hears Ichigo's stomach growling.

"Ichigo would you like something to eat? You sound hungry and if I remember correctly all you've eaten all night was the 2 lollipops Ukitake-san gave you." Aizen said smiling at the now red face Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly nods while trying to hide he super red face. Aizen smiles at Ichigo's reaction and takes Ichigo to the mess hall in the barracks and starts looking for something to feed the hungry child.

"Hmm let's see what we have shall we Ichigo?"

Ichigo nods and follows Aizen into the kitchen in the search of food that he would like to eat. Aizen finds a can of tomato soup and asks Ichigo is he likes tomato soup.

"I love tomato soup that would be great!" Ichigo says while smiling at Aizen hoping to make the man happy.

"Okay Ichigo let's go heat this up." Aizen then starts looking for a pot to heat the soup in. He finds the pot and starts a stove and heats the soup up. While waiting for the soup Aizen takes Ichigo to a nearby table.

"Here Ichigo you can sit here while I get your soup ready okay?"

"Okay Aizen-san." Ichigo says while staying in the chair and waiting for Aizen to finish making him the soup.

"Ichigo would you like something to drink as well?" Aizen asks as he was stirring the soup.

"Umm… Can I have some water please?" Ichigo asks politely as to not upset the man.

Aizen smiles and grabs a glass and fills it with water. He then takes the water to Ichigo and gives him the water glass. "Here you go Ichigo." Aizen says smiling then patting Ichigo on the head. Aizen then returns he attention to the tomato soup and tastes it to make sure that it wasn't too hot for Ichigo to eat. Satisfied with the soup's heat Aizen turns the stove off and grabs a bowl and spoon to pour the soup in. Aizen give Ichigo the bowl of warm tomato soup and watches as the boy quickly eats the soup. Ichigo looks up to see Aizen smiling at him and asks "Aren't you going to eat something Aizen-san? I mean you haven't eaten since we met at all. Aren't you hungry?"

Aizen is shocked by the boys question but doesn't show it. He quickly answers "No I am okay Ichigo I'm just glad you are enjoying your soup."

"Oh.. okay" Ichigo says returning to his soup. A few minutes later Ichigo finished his soup and Aizen had finished washing and putting away the dishes. Aizen then saw Ichigo yawn and decided that it was time for bed for both of them since it was a long night. Aizen then takes Ichigo to his room.

"Okay Ichigo this is my room, but you will be staying here with me until I can get you your own room close to mine okay?"

"Okay Aizen-san." Ichigo says with the little energy he had left.

"Okay let's get ready for bed because tomorrow I will introduce you to my squad. Let's see if we can find you some pajamas." Aizen then found an old set of pajamas that don't fit him anymore but were still way too big for Ichigo. Aizen then gives Ichigo the top of the pajamas and it was enough to cover his entire body so Aizen didn't need to give Ichigo the bottoms. Aizen then tucks Ichigo into his bed before changing into his pajamas and getting into bed as well.

Before Ichigo fell asleep he asked Aizen one last time

"Why did you decide to take me home with you Aizen-san."

Aizen was expecting this question to surface a long time ago but it hadn't come up until now. Aizen's answer was

"It's because Ichigo you remind me a lot like how I was when I lost my father. I don't want you to grow up like how I did without a parent and being all alone." Of course this was just a lie to gain Ichigo's trust and loyalty in case the boy turned out to be a strong ally in the future.

Ichigo was shocked to learn that Aizen had a similar event happen to him when he was a kid and Ichigo immediately felt a connection between him and Aizen. Then Ichigo's eyes began to droop and right before he fell to sleep he said "Thank you again Aizen-san."

Aizen smiles at Ichigo as he watches Ichigo begin to fall asleep before saying "You know you can call me To-san from now on Ichigo since you are my son now." That was the last thing Ichigo heard before falling fast asleep with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: And end of Chapter 3 The first dinner afterwards. Wow this was my longest chapter yet. I hope that it was what you all expected because I really enjoyed writing this. And I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Anyways please leave a review to tell me anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Adoption approved

A/N: Hey guys okay so a lot of you like the story so far and I am very happy to hear that. I hope you all will continue to love the story. Anyways like to thank everyone that has favorite reviewed followed and even sent me a pm to give me ideas. You have my deepest thanks. Any ways on with the story.

* * *

Ikubi: Umm Aizen-sama will you please do the disclaimer with me.

Aizen: I have something to care of at the moment why don't you go as Kurosaki-kun

Ikubi: ICHIGO!

Ichigo: NO WAY!

Ikubi: Please . Ikubi gives Ichigo the puppy dog eyes.

Ichigo: Fine only this once though.

Gin: Well ain't that nice of ya berry-chan

Ichigo: Ikubi-san does not own bleach or any of its charters.

Ikubi: Thank you Ichigo. 3333333

* * *

Chapter 4 –Adoption approved-

* * *

-Soul society squad 5 barracks-

Aizen had woke up at 7:30 am and tried to sit up but felt something holding his right arm down. When he looks down he sees Ichigo hugging his arm in his sleep. Aizen smiles and lays back down and waits for the orange head to wake up.

Ichigo wakes up about half an hour later at around 8:03 am. He blinks his eyes a couple of times to get use to the light and looks up to see Aizen smiling at him.

"Good morning Ichigo. Did you sleep well?" Aizen says patting Ichigo's head lightly.

"Good morning To-san. I slept very well. What about you?" Ichigo says smiling.

"I slept well Ichigo and I'm glad you had a very peaceful sleep." Aizen says as he reaches for his glasses so that he could see better because he could see anything past Ichigo.

Ichigo sees his father reach for his glasses and decides to sit up in the bed. Ichigo's stomach then growls a little. Ichigo's face then turns bright red just like the night before. Ichigo then quickly turns around from Aizen in the hopes of not showing his now strawberry red face. Aizen smiles at Ichigo and then pets Ichigo's head. Then Aizen's stomachs growls really loudly. And Ichigo and Aizen then stare at each other before burst out laughing. After the laughing fit Aizen pulls Ichigo on to his lap.

"Well Ichigo it seems that we're both hungry. Why don't we get dress and then head down to the mess hall again and get some breakfast. Then after we're full I can tell you what we have to do today. Does that sound good Ichigo?" Aizen says smiling petting Ichigo at the same time.

"I would love that To-san!" Ichigo says excitedly and leans into Aizen's hand.

Aizen puts Ichigo down and tells him to stay there while he gets changed into his usual shihakusho and captain's haori. After he changes he looks for clothes for Ichigo to wear. He finds his old kimono and takes it with him to give to Ichigo. When Aizen came out of his closet Ichigo was swinging his feet back and forth from the bed looking around Aizen's room. Aizen walks over to Ichigo and gives Ichigo his old kimono. Ichigo then changes quickly and comes back out to Aizen who was making the bed.

"You look good in that dark blue kimono Ichigo." Aizen says after he finished making the bed. Ichigo smiles and thanks his father and then walks over to him.

"Okay you ready for breakfast Ichigo?" Aizen asks as he holds out a hand for Ichigo to hold.

"Hai Otou-san, ready." Ichigo says grabbing Aizen's hand as they walked out the door.

Once they were both outside they were greeted by Aizen's fukutaicho Momo Hinamori. Momo then greets Aizen good morning and then notices Ichigo holding Aizen's hand.

"Umm Aizen-taicho may I ask you a question?" Momo asks Aizen timidly.

"What is it Momo?"

"Umm if you don't mind me asking who is that boy with you Aizen-taicho?" Momo pauses then quickly says "You don't have to answer if you don't want to Aizen-taicho."

Aizen smiles at Momo and says "I'll tell you later with the rest of the squad after I talk with the So-taicho. Is that okay Momo?"

"Of-Of course Aizen-taicho." Momo quickly says with a slightly pink face. Ichigo notices this and smiles at the girl. Aizen notices this and then says

"Why don't you introduce yourself Momo you too Ichigo." Aizen says with a smile on his face as he turns a little so that both can see each other clearly.

"Hi, I'm Momo Hinamori and I am the fukutaicho of squad 5. It's nice to meet you." Momo says smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo smiles back at Momo before introducing himself.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, it's nice to meet you Hinamori-chan."

"Your name is Ichigo?! That means we're like strawberry and peach." Momo says with a huge smile on her face but Ichigo face turned in to a scowl. Aizen notices this and tells Momo

"Ichigo's name doesn't mean strawberry in his case. It means one who protects Momo." Aizen says patting Ichigo's head which got the boy to smile again. Momo notices her mistake and quickly apologizes to Ichigo.

"It's okay Hinamori-chan. I like that you make the connection of our names." Ichigo says giving her a huge smile after he sees that Momo was really sorry.

"Anyways Ichigo and I are going to the mess hall for breakfast. Would you like to join us Momo?" Aizen says getting ready to turn and head off to breakfast.

Momo gets a huge smile on her face before saying "I would love to join you and Ichigo for breakfast Aizen-taicho."

Then all three of them went off to the mess hall together earning the rest of the division's attention when they saw their taicho and fukutaicho with a young boy. However no one said anything knowing that there was a reason why the child was with them.

Aizen, Ichigo, and Momo reach the mess hall and sit down in the front and ask for three regular breakfasts. They are all asked what they would like to drink. Aizen being Aizen asks for tea, Momo asks for water, and Ichigo asks for orange juice.

Then after a few minutes their breakfast came out, it consisted of miso soup, rice, smoked fish, a small omelet, and picked vegetables. All three ate their breakfast with light conversation between each other mostly Ichigo and Momo talking about what they like and what they do in their free time. After they were done eating Momo said that she had paper work to finish and left the two. Aizen then takes Ichigo with him to his office where he tells Ichigo to wait for him until he returns from the captain's meeting. Aizen tells Ichigo that no one should come into his office because everyone knows that he is at a meeting so he should be left alone until Aizen returns. Ichigo smiles at Aizen and says "Okay Otou-san." And smiles at the elder before Aizen leaves.

* * *

-At squad 1 barracks during the captain's meeting-

"What is your report, Sosuke Aizen, on your mission in the world of the living." The Sotaicho Genryūsai Yamaoto says looking at the captain of squad 5.

"The hollow Grand Fisher was killed but not before killing a human woman and child. The hollow had eaten the woman but I was able to save the child before deposing of the hollow." Aizen said with his eyes closed speaking with a mono tone voice.

All the captains look at Aizen after he was done speaking and felt sorry for the poor child who had lost his mother in front of their own eyes. Then the Sotaicho had said "And I assume that the boy that is staying with you in your barracks is the child you had saved that night. Am I right Sosuke Aizen?"

"Hai, Sotaicho-dono. The boy has a high reiatsu level that drew the hollow towards him. That is how I found him and his mother's dead body because his reiatsu had spiked. I then proceeded to grant him entrance to the soul society but he said that he didn't want to be alone anymore and I saw that he could be a possible shinigami later so I took him in." Aizen says with his eyes meeting Yamaoto's.

All the captains were not shocked by Aizen's actions and explaination because they saw him as the kind hearted man that would do that sort of thing for a child. Many of the captain would even say that they would have done the same thing if they were in Aizen shoes that night. Yamaoto saw this reaction by the captains and said "Very well captain of squad 5. I will allow you to raise the boy as if he was your own, but do not forget that he is your responsibility." And with that Yamaoto ends the captains meeting and all the captains began to leave. Aizen was stopped by Ukitake who wished to talk to him about Ichigo.

"Aizen-taicho that was very nice of you to do that for young Ichigo. Do you mind if I come with you back to your barracks and say hello to Ichigo as well as give him a present?" Ukitake says smiling at Aizen. Aizen smiles back and says "Of course you can see Ichigo Ukitake-taicho, I'm sure that Ichigo would love to see you again."

With that the two captains begin to walk back to the squad 5 barracks.

* * *

A/N: Oh my world that is the longest chapter I have ever written. I kind of had writers block yesterday and couldn't even think on how to start this chapter. But now I am finally done and I really am proud of myself. I hope you all liked it. Remember to leave a review with anything you guys think as long as it is constructive and not just being mean. Anyways see you guys in the next chapter. –bows head-


	5. Chapter 5: Ichigo awakens

A/N: Hey guys okay so I got really great reviews for the story and I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed follows and favorites the story that makes my day and boy will I need that later. Also I got a review about something Ichigo says is OOC yeah I know I don't know why I did that. I think it's because I write these chapters at like 1 am. I don't know. I can't write it any other time. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter.

Aizen: Ikubi-san does NOT own bleach or its characters.

Ikubi: thank you Aizen-sama for doing this again.

Gin: Remember Iki-chan isn't good at grammar or spelling so you gotta make sure ya over look that kinda thing.

Ikubi: Moving on with the story –Drags Gin away-

Chapter 5

-Aizen's office-

Ichigo was drawing a picture when he felt Aizen's reiatsu and another person's coming close. Ichigo then looks up when he hears Aizen's door open and sees Aizen along with Ukitake. Ichigo smiles at Aizen and Ukitake before getting off the chair and giving Aizen the drawing he was doing. Aizen looks at the drawing and sees that it was a picture of Chappy. Aizen sweat drops at this thinking 'How does Ichigo know about Chappy already is that stupid bunny really that popular.' Aizen then quickly smiles at Ichigo and reintroduces Ukitake to Ichigo.

"Ichigo do you remember Ukitake-san?" Aizen asks walking towards Ichigo.

"Hai To-san. I remember Ukitake-san he's the one I met last night and he gave me those lollipops." Ichigo says while smiling at Aizen as Aizen pats Ichigo on the head.

Ukitake smiles at Ichigo before saying "Well that good that you remember me Ichigo cause I remember you. I also came here to give you a present."

Ichigo was confused because he didn't know why he was going to get a present it wasn't his birthday or anything like that. Ichigo then asks "Why would you give me a present Ukitake-san? It isn't my birthday or anything like that. Or at least I don't think so."

Aizen was the one who answered. "Ichigo Ukitake came here to congratulate you and me because it is not official I am you adoptive father. The Sotaicho had approved of me taking care of you." Aizen then smiled down at the now super happy boy who was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I see that your happy Ichigo-kun. Allow me to give you this as a congratulations gift." Ukitake says while pulling something out of his captain's haori which seemed to be able to hold endless amounts of things inside. Ukitake successfully pulls out a huge plush bunny that all the women in the soul society would kill to have. Chappy. Ichigo was really happy with his gift he only had learned about Chappy through Momo that morning and he instantly love the gift. Ichigo quickly thanked Ukitake for the gift before showing it off to Aizen. Aizen smiles at Ichigo before Ichigo runs to the couch to play with the bunny. While Ichigo was playing with Chappy Aizen asks Ukitake "How in the world did you get a Chappy plush. I though all the women in the soul society kept those things out of stock every day."

"It wasn't easy I had to convince the shop owner to hold one back and hide it from everyone."

"That was really nice of you Ukitake-taicho. I am sure Ichigo will love it and thank you."

"You're welcome Aizen-taicho. Oh I almost forgot." Ukitake then begins to dig out a huge amount of candy and sweets from his haori and gives them to Aizen to give to Ichigo. Aizen sweat drops behind the huge pile of candy in his arms before thanking the captain of the 13th division. Ukitake then leaves Aizen and Ichigo so that they can celebrate together without him getting in the way of anything. He also realizes he is behind with paper work and quickly runs to his division to finish them on time or Yamaoto might just kill him.

Aizen and Ichigo were playing together when Hinamori knocked on the door before asking permission to enter. Aizen says "Come in Momo. Ichigo and I were just celebrating the approval of his adoption by Yamaoto-Sotaicho."

Momo was really happy for Aizen and Ichigo that she had let out a huge smile before saying "Congratulations Aizen-taicho Ichigo-kun." However that wasn't why Momo had come into Aizen's office. Momo then says "Aizen-taicho I have finished all the paper work that you asked also the division is getting restless about why Ichigo-kun is here. They want to know why he is always with you Aizen-taicho."

Aizen smiled at Momo and says "I saw the division's curiosity but I wanted to wait until it was official before announcing it to the whole division. Momo would you mind calling for a division meeting right now. I think it's about time that I introduce out newest member and for the division to introduce themselves."

"Not a problem Aizen-taicho I will get on that immediately until I return please enjoy your time together with Ichigo." With that Momo bows and says her goodbyes to Ichigo before gathering the entire 5th division squad.

Aizen then turns to Ichigo and says "Okay Ichigo-kun I think it's time we introduce you to the division what do you think?"

"Okay To-san! Umm To-san do you think I can have a lollipop that Ukitake-san left?"

"Hmm," Aizen was thinking about if he should give Ichigo the lollipop or not but decided that nothing bad could happen if he did or not so he says "Sure Ichigo-kun, but only one or else it will ruin your appetite for lunch."

"Thank you To-san!" Ichigo then goes over to the huge pile of candy on Aizen's desk and gets a lollipop from the top and starts sucking on it.

A few minutes after Momo had left she had returned telling Aizen that the whole division was waiting for them in the mess hall. What Momo didn't tell Aizen was that she also planned to surprise party for Ichigo's adoption.

Momo, Aizen, and Ichigo then start walking to mess hall and when they arrived they were greeted with a huge party. Aizen was just as shocked as Ichigo when they walked into the mess hall. Momo then walks in front of Aizen and Ichigo and says "This party if for you and Ichigo Aizen-taicho. We wanted to congratulate you on the approval of Ichigo's adoption."

Aizen quickly recovers and then smiles at Ichigo who smiles back at Aizen as they walk to the front of the huge party to introduce Ichigo to the division. When they get to the front of everyone Aizen says "Well I certainly wasn't expecting a surprise party from you all. Thank you everyone for doing this for me and my new son. Son why don't you introduce yourself to the division."

"Hai To-san, hello everyone my name is Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's very nice to meet all of you." Ichigo says with a bow and then a huge smile causing all the women in the division to squeak about how cute Ichigo was and about his name. But then something hit them and one person asked what was on everyone's mind

"Umm excuse me taicho but why doesn't Ichigo-san share the same surname as you do?"

Aizen was expecting this and quickly answers "Because Ichigo asked me if it was okay that he keep his old name as a remembrance of his mother and family. And I wanted to honor Ichigo's decision."

Everyone respected Ichigo decision and then commenced with congratulating Aizen and Ichigo and the party continued throughout the day until late at night when Aizen and Ichigo retired to their room.

-Aizen's and Ichigo's room-

"Wow To-san your division seems really nice and close to each other." Ichigo says after he had changed into his pajamas after have taken a shower.

Aizen smiles at this and says "Yes they are Ichigo and now you're a part of our division and we will all love you Ichigo, of course I will always love you more since I am your to-san now." With that Aizen goes to take a shower and change. When he came back out he found Ichigo fast asleep on their bed. Aizen smiles at this but then feels a huge amount of reiatsu come from Ichigo as Ichigo was tossing and turning in bed apparently by nightmare. Aizen tries a couple of times to wake Ichigo by just saying his name but Ichigo doesn't wake up. Aizen then begins to shake Ichigo lightly and after a couple of times Ichigo wakes up. Aizen then asks what Ichigo was dreaming about and Ichigo says he was dreaming about a city that was sideways and an old man trying to talk to him but he can't hear the man's voice. Aizen knew that it was Ichigo's zanpakuto trying to communicate with him. Aizen then says that it will be okay and that will explain everything tomorrow morning.

A/N: and that's the end of chapter 5. I hope that you guys like the chapter. I know I didn't write a real party scene but I couldn't really think of how to write it so I kind of gave up and skipped it. I'll try and put it as a flash back later. Anyways remember to leave a review cause that would be amazing of you. Anything is fine as long as it is constructive and not just being mean. Okay until next time Ikubi out.


	6. Chapter 6: What was that dream

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update I kinda had writer's block on how to word this chapter. Also more bad news yeah I know you're all going to kill me, but with school starting again after my winter break and exams coming I won't be able to update a lot in the next couple of weeks. Anyways onto more cheerful stuff, I am so thankful for everyone that has favorite, reviewed and followed my story. You all are amazing. I hope I can continue to make you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer (again for the 6th time )

Aizen: Ikubi does not own bleach or any of its characters

Ikubi: If I did Aizen would have shown us his bankai.

Gin: And remember Iki-chan isn't very good at grammar and spelling so ya got ta excuse her for those mistakes.

Ikubi: Anyways on with the chapter!

Chapter 6 – What was that dream?

-Aizen and Ichigo's room-

It was 7:30 in the morning when Aizen had woke up that morning after the party for Ichigo and him that night. Aizen grabs his glasses and looks down at the sleeping Ichigo in the bed before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Aizen decided that he would take a shower before Ichigo wakes up.

Ichigo was having a nice dreamless sleep when he was woken up by sunlight hitting his eyes. Ichigo grumbled about the light and went under the covers to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Aizen had finished his shower in 5 minutes and saw Ichigo go under the covers and smiled at Ichigo knowing that the boy wanted a little more sleep before walking up. So Aizen went to put on his usual shinigami attire and captain's haori. Aizen then walks over to his desk to finish the last of the report about the Grand fisher mission.

It was 8:00 am when Ichigo finally woke up with the biggest bed head possible and he looks over to Aizen's desk to see what time it was only to see Aizen smiling at him.

"Good morning Ichigo did you sleep well last night after all?" Aizen said smiling at the boy.

"I sure did To-san. Although you said that we would talk about that dream I had last night before you woke me up." Ichigo said smiling then slightly frowning.

Aizen wasn't shocked by Ichigo's remark and in fact wanted to talk to Ichigo about this the second the boy was awake. Aizen walks over to Ichigo on the bed and sits down and Ichigo crawls over to sit next to his father.

"Ichigo how much do you know about reiatsu?" Aizen asks Ichigo

"Nothing really To-san other than the fact that it can attract hollows to a person if they have a lot of it." Ichigo said honestly not knowing where his father was going with that question.

Aizen expected that Ichigo didn't know much about it and said

"Ichigo reiatsu is the amount of power a person or soul has. Not everyone has a lot of it but the people that do are usually shinigamis and hollows. You see Ichigo you need a lot of reiatsu to become a shinigami so everyone here has at least enough to be a shinigami. Do you understand so far Ichigo?"

Ichigo simply nods allowing Aizen to continue after seeing Ichigo's nod. "Ichigo you know that you have a large amount of reiatsu more so than even some of the shinigami here in the soul society and you are only a young boy right?"

Ichigo was surprised at what Aizen had said and said "I have more reiatsu than some of the people here?"

Aizen nods his head before saying "Ichigo before you ask I do not know why you have such a large amount of it at your age and even when you were alive you had a lot of reiatsu."

Ichigo nods before Aizen finishes what he was saying "Ichigo, with the amount of reiatsu you have you could possibly hurt some of the shinigami here because they cannot withstand the amount of power you have."

Ichigo was shocked at this statement but then asks "I understand To-san but what does this have to do with my dream last night about that man and the sideways buildings?"

"As you might have noticed all the shinigami have swords with them right?"

Ichigo pauses for a second and nods at Aizen. Seeing the nod Aizen continues with his explaination. "You see Ichigo a shinigami's sword is called a zanpakuto and each zanpakuto has its own unique name. And a shinigami can learn their zanpakuto's name in time and if they are strong enough."

Ichigo nods signaling that he understands what Aizen was talking about but he couldn't stop this question from coming out "So how do they learn their zanpakuto's name To-san?"

"Well Ichigo you can learn your zanpakuto's by going into your inner world. Your inner world is a world that you soul creates if you have a large amount of reiatsu. There it houses you zanpakuto and that is where you can learn their name. However if you are strong enough but you don't have the knowledge you can't hear your zanpakuto. And much like your zanpakuto's name your inner world is just as different. So now do you understand what your dream was last night Ichigo?"

Ichigo thinks for a second before saying "So you mean to tell me that my dream last night wasn't a dream but my zanpakuto trying to tell me its name?"

Aizen only nods at Ichigo letting the boy process everything before saying anything. After about a minute Aizen says "Ichigo you know that you know need to know how to control your reiatsu so you don't hurt anyone right?"

Ichigo nods but asks "Where can I learn that To-san?"

Aizen smiles at this, he knew that he could send Ichigo to the shinigami academy but he wanted to train Ichigo himself before shipping him off to the academy so that Aizen could mold Ichigo to his mind set and not to the usual shinigami mindset. Aizen then says "I can teach you Ichigo after all I have to control my reiatsu everyday so that I don't hurt you my son."

Ichigo smiles at the thought of his father training him and couldn't wait until then. Aizen tells Ichigo that they will start training immediately. Ichigo then follows Aizen to his office where Aizen then moves his desk to reveals a large training room underneath Aizen's office. Aizen then starts training Ichigo in controlling his reiatsu.

-1 week later-

It has been a week since Aizen and Ichigo had started their training sessions. In this time Ichigo had gained almost complete control over his massive reiatsu. Ichigo only lost control when he let his emotions get out of hand. Now Ichigo was learn basic Kidō from Aizen now that Ichigo doesn't cause lower shinigami to their knees as they pass by Aizen's office. Aizen was to say the least surprised at Ichigo's growth rate. It had completely surpassed his last pupil's growth rate who was considered a genius by everyone.

-2 years later- (A/N: Ichigo is 11 now because Ichigo lost his mom around the age of 9)

Aizen and Ichigo continue their training sessions for the next 2 years with Aizen slowly bending Ichigo's perception to be the same as Aizen's. And after 2 long years of working at it Ichigo was completely loyal to Aizen and would follow his every order. Needless to say Ichigo was not the most respectful boy ever to anyone but Aizen and any others that had gained his respect. However not many people have gained his respect and so Ichigo doesn't really refer to anyone with their respected titles. In those two years Ichigo had mastered his control over his monstrous reiatsu and had learned high level Kidō from Aizen. He also learned advanced hakuda and shunpo to a captain's level. However Aizen had made Ichigo keep it at a mid-seated officer's level so that he doesn't gain too much attention by anyone. It was after those two years that Aizen had finally told Ichigo that it was time for him to go to the shinigami academy.

A/N: With that I end the chapter. I am making Ichigo a bad ass OMG 11 years old but at the level of a captain already. Hehe. Anyways yes I am going to make Ichigo loyal to Aizen personally because I like evil Ichigo I mean who doesn't love a good guy gone bad. *Evil smirk* Anyways remember to leave a review. Also the training sessions with Aizen were skipped because it would just be Ichigo failing half the time but getting better each time and that would have been a pain in the butt to write. (Yes I know I am lazy but can ya blame me.) Also sorry that it is kind of a short boring chapter I promise the next will be more exciting with Ichigo in the shinigami academy. Until next time Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7: Shingami academy

A/N: Hello wow it's been a while I know I haven't been updating but school started again and I had to ya know get back into it and then stupid exams are coming up. So that's why I haven't been updating. Although all I really wanted to do was to write this chapter. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of A different beginning 

Oh before I forget which I was about to I want to thank everyone that has favorite the story follows the story left a review or is just reading it. I hope to meet all your expectations. –bows deeply-

Disclaimer:

Aizen: Ikubi- san does not own Bleach if she did I would have ruled over everyone by now.

Gin: And don't forget grammar for Iki-chan ain't that great so ya got ta excuse any mistakes ya might find.

Ikubi: GIN ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME AGAIN! WHY I OUGHT TO KILL YOU

Aizen: Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7: Shinigami Academy prodigy

"Ichigo I think it's time that you become a real shinigami and go to the shinigami academy." Aizen said one day after another extensive training session with Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised to say the least, Ichigo in his wildest dreams never thought that his father would send him to the academy because of their views on the soul society. In fact Ichigo was completely against the idea of going to academy because of all the training Aizen is giving him. However Aizen said that Ichigo would have to go to the academy if he wanted to help Aizen and his plans. Ichigo then agrees still annoyed that he had to go to the academy with a bunch of weaklings.

"Ichigo remember to keep you full power under control. People will get suspicious if you enter the academy at the level of a captain class shinigami. Therefore I instruct you to keep you level to that of a 19th seat. Understand Ichigo?"

"Hai Tao-san. Should I bring Zangetsu with me or should I leave him here with you?"

"Leave him here even though you have been here for two years no one except Gin and Tōsen and I know that you have obtained shikai. I want that to be kept hidden until later when you're older okay?" Aizen says smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiles back at Aizen even with know Aizen plans Ichigo couldn't bring himself to hate and fear this man. Aizen, who had given him a home and a family, no matter what Ichigo swore after everything Aizen had done for him that he would be forever loyal to Aizen. In the two years of being trained under Aizen Ichigo had become very strong. His reiatsu was on par with a captain of the court guard quads yet Ichigo was only 11 years old. Ichigo was a prodigy under Aizen's tutorship, picking up how to control his never ending reiatsu within two weeks and learning basic Kidō soon after. Ichigo had destroyed Gin Ichimaru's growth rate by ten times. To say Aizen was happy and satisfied was a huge understatement. Aizen never thought that Ichigo would be not only this powerful but gifted in the shinigami arts as well. Ichigo was preforming high level Kidō after 6 months of training and after 1 year Ichigo no longer had to say any of the incantations for the Kidō. Also while learning Kidō Aizen had taught Ichigo hand to hand combat or hakuda and zanjutsu. It was in 2 months of learning about the shinigami arts did Ichigo learn his zanpakuto's name. Ichigo had also changed mentally from a huge cry baby to a strong mostly independent boy. However Ichigo refuses to show respect to anyone who did not earn it first, something that had become a well-known fact in the soul society with all the captains of the soul society knowing Ichigo's past. So no one really cares that Ichigo addresses them without the proper horrfics but what Aizen had taught Ichigo was to never call someone high ranked than him by their given name unless they say that he may. Ichigo abided by that rule and still does but for people who don't know Ichigo they find his quite rude and tend to avoid him.

It was the first day for the new students in the shinigami academy. Ichigo had seen his score on the entrance exam scoring a near perfect if it wasn't for Aizen's instructions to get a perfect and to keep a semi-low profile other than being the number 1 in his class. Ichigo was just sitting in the class room pretending to listen to the instructor but really he was complaining about having to be here for the time until Aizen said it was okay for him to "graduate early" from the academy. After the teacher had introduced himself and congratulating all the students here for making it into the advanced class he had begun his lecture on the four basic shinigami arts before lunch had finally arrived. Ichigo was eating lunch when a couple of girls came up to him and asked his if he was Ichigo Kurosaki the guy who got a near perfect one the entrance exam which hasn't been done since Toshiro Hitsugaya had entered. Ichigo said yes putting up a façade similar to Aizen's. The girls squeak and begin to ask him all sorts of questions like where he was from to what his favorite color was. Ichigo had answered all their questions with his fake smile and kind disposition much like Aizen. If it was one thing Ichigo had learned better than the shinigami arts from his father it was his ability to create a façade like his father. After the girls were done being fan girls they decided that they would make a Ichigo fan club. Ichigo sweat drops at this but doesn't show this rather he smiles. The girls then go so they can begin to get everything for this fan club leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo waved t them good bye as they left complete happy that they were gone. Lunch was over and Ichigo was back in the class ignoring the teacher as he rambles on about Kidō and how to do basic kido. Ichigo was beyond bored in fact he was ready to bang his head against his desk if he could.

-2 weeks later-

Ichigo was surprised how slow the shinigami academy was at teaching the shinigami arts. In two weeks Ichigo had already learned multiple kidō but in these two weeks the class had only learned one hadō and one bakudō kidō spells. It was pathetic to Ichigo, he couldn't believe the pace they were going at. And he thought 'this was the advanced class?! I would hate to be in the regular class.'

After what felt like a thousand years to Ichigo the teacher finally said that everyone was ready for target practice. Ichigo knew that he could not only destroy the target but also destroy the wall behind it too. However Ichigo knew that his father would first get mad at him for destroying part of the shinigami academy because of his façade as a nice captain, but what he truly was afraid of was disobeying a direct order from Aizen. So Ichigo knew to lower his power but give it enough to destroy his target.

There were four lines of students that had to demonstrate their knowledge of kidō. Ichigo was in the last line because he wanted to see how the other students did and adjust his power to be around their level. The assistant teacher was calling for the first line of students to demonstrate their abilities. All of the students had either missed their targets or the kidō didn't get far enough to even be able to hit the target. The second line was better in Ichigo opinion because at least one of the students had grazed the target making a slight burn mark on one target. The rest had just missed their targets. The third line was probably the best as Ichigo saw it because it had one student that hit the target with a perfect bull's eye and the rest of the students had grazed their targets as well. Now Ichigo knew that he only had to hold back his power and not his aim. The only way Ichigo knew how to control his power was to skip the incantation however if he did that the rest of the students would get suspicious of how Ichigo had done that. On the other hand if Ichigo says the incantation the power would be harder to control and he could blow up the wall even while holding back. So in the end Ichigo was at a standstill, either say incantation and blow up a wall or say no incantation and get people to suspect him. Ichigo would rather have people think that his is suspicious than show them more of his power so when the teacher called up the fourth line Ichigo waited till everyone else was done firing. As an affect the assistant said "You what are you doing?! You are supposes to demonstrate your ability to use hadō!"

Ichigo was angry on the inside but didn't show it instead he said "I know, I was just waiting for everyone to have finished before I demonstrate my ability."

"Oh you think you've mastered this huh? Alright then if you can't hit your target you have to stay after class for remedial classes." The assistant teacher said with a smug look because he thought that this little kid wouldn't even had enough strength to make the kidō go very far from him.

Ichigo knew what his 'sensei' was thinking and he was more than happy to prove him wrong as well as make sure that none of the older students bully him because of his age and size. Ichigo then turns to his target and yells "Hadō number 31 Shakkahō!" The red light had shot out of Ichigo's hand and hit the target with a perfect bull's eye leaving nothing left of the target. Ichigo then begins to walk back to the class room and the second that he turns the corner he stops and hears all of his classmates say things like 'How the hell did that kid hit a perfect bull's eye!' , 'More like how the heck did he even fire a hadō without incantation and not blow up?', 'Wow he's amazing!? How old is he?', or 'who the hell is that kid?' Ichigo was more than happy with the response he had gotten from his class. While the students were trying to comprehend what Ichigo just did his teacher was left speechless. The teacher knew that the boy was something like a prodigy and knew that he would go far as a shinigami no matter where his is put. The rest of the day went by super slow again for Ichigo, he was about to leave the classroom when the day was finally over when a few of the girls in his class stopped him so they could ask him questions. Ichigo put on his façade and said let's go outside if anyone wants to talk. All of the girls in his class followed him outside where they just asked question after question. Most of them were just questions about how Ichigo was able to do a hadō spell without incantations and the others were asking if he could tutor him. Ichigo answers and agrees to all of the girls question earning him a bigger fan club. Ichigo then excuses himself so that he could go visit his father. The girls leave him alone and Ichigo goes off to the squad 5 where his father would be.

A/N: And that's it for chapter 7 I know that it was a boring and long. Anyways I also am super sorry for the god dam long update. I had school and exams are coming as well so the update speed will still be slow but I have not abandon the story I just blame homework.


	8. Chapter 8: Spar or a fight to the death?

A/N: Hey guys Iki-chan here. Sorry about not updating lately. I can't believe the support I got with people saying that the last chapter wasn't long or boring. Well for me the reason I said that is because writing chapters longer than 1000 words is long to me. But I have had a request to make chapters longer and to add more characters. I'll try to do that soon. Also exams are finally done holy crud so happy. That's a huge thing off my chest. Lastly I want to say thanks to everyone who reads this fanfic and ya know the rest.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH CAUSE IF I DID AIZEN WOULD RULE THE WORLD.

Chapter 8: Spar? Or Death fight?

Ichigo was walking to the squad 5 barracks when he stopped noticing someone was watching him. Ichigo doesn't turn around but says "Come out I know you are hiding in the shadows."

Gin Ichimaru stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Ichigo and placed his arm on Ichigo's head as if he was an arm rest. "Yer no fun Berry-chan. What che doin' out of school. Ya ain't cutting class now are ya? Aizen-taicho would be very mad if ya are."

Ichigo had gotten angry about being called a berry again but didn't show it but just removed Gin's arm from his head before saying "I'm not cutting class Ichimaru-taicho. I was going to pay a visit to Aizen-taicho and ask if he would like to have lunch together after all it has been a while since I was home anyways." Gin just had his ever present smile on his face and patted Ichigo's head before saying "Well doesn't that make two of us. I was off ta Aizen-taicho as well. It'll be like old time right Ichi-chan." Ichigo sighed at Gin's response and just continued toward the squad 5 barracks with Gin right behind him.

-Meanwhile in Aizen's office-

Aizen was sitting at his desk drinking tea taking a break from his never ending paper work. He heard a knock at his door followed by someone saying "Aizen-taicho may I come in?"

Aizen knew it was his fukutaicho Momo Hinamori at the door. What Aizen didn't know was what she wanted. It was mid-day and everyone in the barracks knew Aizen usually busy doing paper work or teaching his calligraphy class in the shinigami academy. Aizen says "Come on in Momo. Is there something you need from me?"

Momo had opened the door to Aizen's office and says "Oh I was wondering if you need any help with your paper work Aizen-taicho. Also I believe Ichimaru-taicho and Ichigo-kun are here to see you."

Aizen was surprised about Ichigo was there but doesn't show it and simply puts his cup down. "Ah thank you Momo. You can tell Ichigo and Ichimaru-taicho that I'm in my office. Also I would be really grateful if you could do half of the paper work Momo. Thank you." Momo just blushes before saying "Of course Aizen-taicho. I'll get right on with it and I will go get Ichimaru-taicho and Ichigo-kun. If you'll please excuse me." With that Momo turns and leave Aizen's office with a huge stack of paper with her as she if off to start on the paper work and tell Ichigo and Gin that Aizen is in his office.

After Momo left Aizen was glad to rid of half of all that God dam paper work. If there was one thing Aizen hated the most it was paper work. He was just glad that he had a willing fukutaicho that would gladly do half if not most of it. Aizen then went back to drinking his tea and waiting for Ichigo and Gin to arrive and see what they wanted. Aizen guessed that Ichigo had already gotten fed up with those weaklings at the academy and was going to ask for him to just try and graduate this year with the rest of the six years. Aizen signed at this though and then heard a knock on his door followed by someone saying "Aizen-taicho we're comin in." The door opened with a smiling Gin with his arm on Ichigo's head and a more than annoyed Ichigo glaring at Gin ready to kill the man. Aizen smiled at the two before reaching for his sword and saying "Shatter Kyokasuigetsu." And with that Aizen casted a illusion of him Ichigo and Gin talking about how Ichigo was doing in the shinigami academy. Aizen then asked "So why are you two here? It's not just to say hi is it."

"Now that hurts Aizen-taicho. I came here to inform ya that everythin is going well finding a way to break into central 46 like ya asked me and Kaname ta do." Gin said pretending to be sad. Aizen smiles at Gin's response and then turns to Ichigo. Ichigo smiles at his father earning a genuine not fake, heartwarming smile from Aizen. "Ne Aizen-taicho when can I leave that stupid academy? I'll die before the end of the six years because I would have killed myself just to end it all. They move so slow it took a whole week for the teachers to teach one kidō spell." Aizen and Gin both laugh lightly at Ichigo's childish manor. It was uncommon for Ichigo to actually act his age. Ichigo smiles at this and soon begins to laugh with Aizen and Gin. After the laughing had died down Aizen says "Don't worry Ichigo I'm sure you'll have some fun on that field trip that is coming up I made some "preparations" for you so don't worry." Ichigo smiles at this and says "Then isn't it about time I bring Zangetsu with me instead of leaving him here."

Aizen smiles and only nods with Ichigo jumping up in the air saying "Finally I was so board in all of my classes, okay most of my classes. I love your class To-san." With that Aizen brings down the illusion and tells Ichigo to go back to school before his lunch break is over. Gin says his good-byes to Ichigo and Aizen before returning to his squad to tease Kira.

-At the shinigami academy-

Ichigo had just gotten back from the squad 5 barracks when a bunch of girls start crowding around him asking how his father was and how he enjoyed his lunch. Ichigo answered all the girl's questions and walked them all to class. During class the teacher was talking about proper sword techniques. Ichigo was only half listening when the teacher asked for a volunteer to demonstrate a spar with him. When no one raised their hand because they were all too afraid to go against the teacher, the teacher zeroed in on Ichigo. After what his assistant teacher had told him about Ichigo's kidō ability he wanted to see how good this boy was at swordsmanship and told Ichigo to help him demonstrate how to fight with a sword to the class. Ichigo was surprised that he was picked only because he didn't noticed that he was zeroed in on until everyone in the class started to stare at him. Ichigo got up and on to the mat with the teacher. The teacher then said "I don't want you to hold back Kurosaki-kun because I won't be holding back." Ichigo nodded getting ready with his wooden sword. The teacher got ready as well as his assistant teacher said "Ready. And FIGHT!" With that the teacher runs towards Ichigo doing quick jabs toward Ichigo's face. Ichigo was unimpressed to say the least. He though the teacher would be quicker than that. Ichigo Just dodged all the teacher's jabs before noticing that he was very close to the edge of the mat. The teacher was surprised that Ichigo could dodge all of his attacks while he was going at full speed, but he noticed that Ichigo was super close to the edge and saw Ichigo notice that too. Seeing what he though was an opening quickly did a super quick jab to Ichigo's chest hoping to either hit the boy or cause him to step out of the mat ending in his victory. Ichigo knew that his teacher would go for the opening he created and jumped up and dodged the quick jab landing on the teachers back and using the teachers back as spring board and jumped back to the center of the mat holding his wooden sword behind him. The teacher didn't expect Ichigo to being able to jump that high let alone use him as a spring board. If it wasn't for Ichigo being so small and light he would have fallen out of the mat. The teacher was now really angry that not only had Ichigo dodged all his attacks but he hasn't even raised his sword at all. All the students and supervising teachers were shocked at Ichigo's performance during this mock duel. Ichigo then decided to go on the offensive and was doing what the teacher was doing to him before a series of quick jabs but the difference being that Ichigo's Jabs were quicker and the teacher was too slow to be able to dodge them so he had to block.

-Meanwhile-

Aizen was walking to his class of calligraphy that was going to be next when he heard people cheering in the dojo where the zanjutsu was taught. Aizen was interested in why people would be cheering so he started to walk towards the building. Aizen then follows the noise to where the first years are usually taught. No one notices Aizen walk in and being to see Ichigo sparing head to head with the zanjutsu teacher. Aizen was smiling at Ichigo's performance. He knew Ichigo was holding back and was lower himself to the teacher's level making fun of the teacher. Aizen knew that Ichigo was toying with his opponent. Aizen just stood in the back where he knew no one would notice him since everyone was so concentrated with the duel.

Ichigo was having fun toying with his teacher when he noticed his father walk into the room. Ichigo knew that his father wouldn't interrupt the spar and only watch from a distance. Ichigo then decides that he should ends this already his teacher looked like he was getting really angry and ready to kill him. What he didn't expect was that the teacher had at some point had gotten a real katana. All the supervising teachers and students were surprised that the zanjutsu teacher would go so far against a first year let alone a young boy. All the teachers were about to stop the spar when they noticed Ichigo looking at then with eyes that said do not interfere with this fight. This is a fight for my pride and I don't want anyone to stop it. The teachers got the message but knew should anything out of hand begin they would step in and stop the fight. Ichigo saw that his teachers had got the message. All the students were shocked that no one was going to stop this before Ichigo would get hurt but then they saw his eyes and they also knew that Ichigo wanted to finish this fight without anyone's help. Ichigo then saw that someone had thrown a katana towards him. Ichigo picked up the katana and got ready to fight with the zanjutsu teacher with real weapons and knew that neither would stop until someone either stopped them for one was too injured to fight. The zanjutsu teacher then rushed full speed towards Ichigo and was swinging his sword and trying to hit Ichigo's sides. Ichigo knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge forever so he blocked most of the swings. The zanjutsu teacher was really angry now. He quick then said something that no one could hear. But next thing everyone felt was a huge reiatsu push down on them from the direction of the teacher. All the teachers knew that the zanjutsu teacher had just released his shikai and was about to go and kill Ichigo. But what no one expected was that Ichigo was unaffected by this huge reiatsu and was unusually calm. When the smoke cleared everyone could see that the zanjutsu teacher's sword was no longer a katana but a huge one handed sword (it kind of like Dante's sword from devil may cry just without the skull). Half the students couldn't believe that Ichigo was going to fight this guy head on with only his tiny katana.

The zanjutsu teacher then said "I'm surprised that you can stand and be unaffected by my reiatsu. You're one scary kid there Kurosaki. It's too bad that you made me angry enough to release my sword, now I might just kill you by accident." He then ran towards Ichigo and swung his sword in a huge arc aiming to take off Ichigo's head. What made all the teachers and students gasp was not that Ichigo had died but instead Ichigo had caught the giant sword with his bare hand. This caused everyone to be in shock as to how a small boy like Ichigo was able to stop such a giant sword. Ichigo then causes the zanjutsu teacher's grip on the sword to break and he threw the sword to the ceiling were the sword got stuck. Ichigo then points the tip of his katana at the zanjutsu teacher's neck and said "I win." Ichigo then sheaths his katana and begins to walk away when he heard the giant sword being pulled from the ceiling and a person running towards him. Ichigo was completely off guard as was everyone else. Next there was blood on the dojo's floor.

A/N: And that's it. Yeah sorry for the late update. I will try and update every week or so. But if im late just know its schools fault and such. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya all next time.


	9. Chapter 9:How's Ichigo?

A/N: Hey Iki-chan here. I got the next chapter for ya. Anyways there is one thing I wanted to say and that is I know I made that teacher go way over board. I really wanted someone to try and put Ichigo in his place I mean he is a kid and yet he is more powerful than the teachers so I though why not make a teacher the enemy and not a student for the sole reason that a teacher would make a some-what more appropriate enemy for Ichigo. Anyways I would like to thank all who review and read the story. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer:

Aizen: Ikubi-san does not own bleach.

Iki: AIZEN! You did the disclaimer?! When was the last time ya did this?!

Aizen: Very well I won't do it anymore if it is that much of a shock.

Iki: NUUUUUUU! I'm sorry Aizen-sama. TT^TT Come back! –Chases Aizen-

Gin: Oh an don't forget Iki-chan still ain't that great at grammar and the like. So ya have her apologies on that kinda stuff.

Chapter 9: How's Ichigo?

Everyone was off guard when the Zanjutsu teacher attacked Ichigo from behind. Now there was blood on the floor. But whose blood was it, is it Ichigo's or someone else's?

Ichigo had turned around not thinking that the teacher would be crazy or rather stupid enough to try and attack him again. He was wrong, Ichigo heard the teacher pull the sword out form the ceiling. Ichigo was off guard something that Ichigo was taught never to do, but Ichigo was cocky against his opponent. Ichigo didn't have time to cast any lifesaving kidō but he did draw his katana. Smoke then surrounded Ichigo and the teacher.

Aizen had noticed the teacher reach for the sword and knew Ichigo had let his guard down, something Aizen would scold Ichigo for later since Aizen taught Ichigo never to let his guard down. Aizen quickly had used shunpo to reach Ichigo and effectively cast a kidō spell immobilizing the teacher. Aizen quickly moved out of Ichigo's katana sword path.

The smoked cleared in the room surprising not just the students but the teachers when they Ichigo was not only unharmed but Aizen-taicho next to him. The next thing everyone sees is the zanjutsu teacher stuck in a kidō they guessed Aizen had done and being stabbed in the stomach by Ichigo. Not that any of them could blame Ichigo for stabbing the teacher. The teacher's blood was kept in check with Ichigo's sword still in him but when Ichigo removed the sword a lot of blood gushed out. Aizen had undid the kidō spell on the teacher and quickly turns to Ichigo. Ichigo knew that Aizen would yell at him later but knew as of right now Aizen was more concerned about Ichigo's safety.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Aizen said with genuine concern. Aizen had grown quite attached to Ichigo and vice versa. Ichigo knew that Aizen really did care about him and that they would do anything for each other to make sure that they are okay.

"I'm alright To-san. I mean Aizen-taicho, forgive me for getting you involved in this."

Aizen visibly relaxed when Ichigo said those words. Aizen was going to kill that teacher with his reiatsu if Ichigo had not stabbed the teacher when he did. It was not until then did Ichigo and Aizen notice that everyone was running over to them.

All of the students were asking if Ichigo was okay and saying how talented he was for a preteen. The teachers were going to ask Ichigo was alright but instead went to Aizen who had given Ichigo a little space.

"We were lucky you came when you did Aizen-taicho. We are sorry that you had to save not only a student's life but your own son's. You have our deepest apologizes. We should have stopped the fight when Takami-san has released his sword. We didn't expect him to go that far." One teacher said and then deeply bowed to Aizen followed by all the other teachers deeply bowing as well.

"It's quite alright. I was walking by when I heard cheering going on in the dojo and wanted to see what was going on. I was surprised when I saw Ichigo sparing with the teacher. I was quite impressed with Ichigo to be able to hold his own. Do not worry I saw that Ichigo had given all of you a look that said "Don't interrupt this fight. This is no longer a spar but a fight for my respect and honor." If you had interrupted I am sure I would be more upset." Aizen said with no trace of anger in his words even though he wanted to kill the teachers right then and there for putting his son in danger even though Aizen knew Ichigo could hold his own.

The teachers and Aizen's conversation was interrupted by Ichigo walking over to Aizen.

"Aizen-taicho you have my thanks for protecting me from Takami-sensei's zanpakuto." Ichigo says while bowing to Aizen.

Aizen smiles at Ichigo and says "You don't need to bow to me Ichigo I am just glad you are alright and that I was able to stop Takami in time."

"Even so thank you, To-san, it was my fault for turning my back on an opponent without making sure I was safe."

It was then that all the students noticed that Ichigo was calling Aizen his father. Everyone just stood in awe at Ichigo and Aizen. They couldn't believe that Ichigo was Aizen's son. They heard about Aizen-taicho adopting a son a few years ago but they never though it was Ichigo. But now that they really think about it Ichigo had a near perfect copy of Aizen's attitude and personality.

Aizen then turns to the teachers. "Forgive me for asking this but I would like to take Ichigo out of school for a few days so he can recover from this ordeal. Also would you mind if one of you could tell all my calligraphy students that classes are canceled for the next few days. I would greatly appreciate that."

"Of course Aizen-taicho, it's the least we could do for endangering Ichigo and allowing this to go as far as they did." One teacher said.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me." Aizen said as he turned and walked over to Ichigo. Aizen put his hand on Ichigo to tell him that they were leaving. Ichigo nods and follows Aizen out of the dojo and towards the fifth division barracks.

Half way to the fifth division Ichigo and Aizen run into Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro saw Ichigo and walked up to him immediately. Over than Momo Ichigo was Toshiro's next best friend. Ichigo met Toshiro one day when Aizen was off doing a mission and Ichigo was in Aizen's office. Toshiro had walked into Aizen's office looking for Momo to see her. Instead Toshiro saw Ichigo, Toshiro knew about Aizen adopting Ichigo but never met the boy. Ichigo and Toshiro quickly became friends after Ichigo asked who he was and what he needed. When Ichigo learned that Toshiro was another captain of squad ten Ichigo was surprised that Toshiro was that strong.

"Hello Ichigo-kun, Aizen-taicho." Toshiro said not noticing that Ichigo was bleeding slightly and part of his uniform had blood on it.

"Hi Shiro-kun! What are you doing here? Are you looking for Momo again?" Ichigo asked immediately with a huge smile on his face glad to see his friend.

"Huh? No I actually came here to get Aizen-taicho for a captain's meeting about an incident that just happened in the shinigami academy. Do you know anything about it?" Toshiro said looking at Aizen.

"Umm actually Shiro-kun I was part of that incident." Ichigo said scratching his head.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo more carefully noticing the blood on his uniform and some of the small wounds on Ichigo. "Ichigo what happened to you?! Your uniform has blood on it."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, there is a captains meeting about this already? I was hoping to take Ichigo back to the barracks and get him patched up and to change his cloths before then." Aizen said interrupting Ichigo and Toshiro's conversation.

"Yes it is going to start as soon as you get there Aizen-taicho. I would think that Yamamoto-Sotaicho would want you to bring Ichigo-kun with you since it involves him."

"Alright, thank you Hitsugaya-taicho. Please tell everyone we will be there soon. I am just going to give Ichigo so first aid back in the barracks. It shouldn't take long."

"Very well Aizen-taicho I will inform the other captains about what I have learned and that you will be arriving shortly with Ichigo-kun. I'll see you in a little bit Ichigo-kun maybe we can go and get some watermelons after the meeting if your father will allow you to."

"Sure Shiro-kun! I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Ichigo says as Toshiro used shunpo to get back to the first division to the captains meeting.

Aizen then begins to walk to the barracks again and Ichigo follows him back. When Aizen and Ichigo get back to barracks they quickly go to Aizen's room to give Ichigo some first aid to his minor injuries. When Aizen was done he said "Ichigo I thought I taught you to never turn your back to an opponent until you know that they are unable to fight anymore. You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry To-san. I didn't think that Tamaki-sensei would do anything during school let alone class. I know I made a mistake."

Aizen's eyes softened when Ichigo started to look down to his feet. "I am only concerned about you Ichigo-kun. I'm not angry with you Ichigo, I was just worried about you. After all I do love you and I thought I told you not to call me to-san anymore. I mean after all you promised me that we would be lovers one day didn't you."

"Hai Sosuke-san." Ichigo said before kissing Aizen on the check showing that Ichigo was indeed in love with Aizen.

Aizen smiles at Ichigo thinking 'He's grown a lot since the little boy I met a few years ago.'

"Alright. I believe that we have a captains meeting to go to Ichigo. Shall we get going?"

"Hai Aizen-taicho."

And with that both Ichigo and Aizen used shunpo to get to the first divisions barracks to meet up with the other captains for the captains meeting.

* * *

Annnnd done. Wow I am very happy with this chapter and I hope you all liked it as well. Okay now I need a poll from you guys. Do you like the slower updates but longer chapters or faster updates but shorter chapters?

Anyways now we have a little bit of AizenIchi. I'll revel about how Aizen and Ichigo came to the agreement of becoming future lovers in a flash back in a later chapter. Also enter Toshiro. As a request from someone I am adding Toshiro to the story as a semi main character but I need him to have a partner. I want your guy's opinion on who it should be. Toshiro will most likely be dark in this fanfic if that affects your decision at all. You can say anyone you want as long as it's not Ichigo cause he's Aizen's. As always leave a review please. Thank you and see you all in the next chapter that should be up next week.


	10. Chapter 10: The trial

A/N: Hey everyone Iki here. I know it's been too long since I updated. All I can say if life happened. Anyways I want to tell you all that the polls for who should be with Toshiro are still going on as well as chapter length. And as always I would like to thank everyone who is sticking with the story and reading reviewing following and had favorite the story. Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach for the love of Aizen!

Chapter 10: The trial

Aizen and Ichigo had arrived at the captain's meeting quickly knowing that they already kept the other captains waiting. When they arrived and opened the door to the meeting room Aizen and Ichigo both saw all the other 12 taichos as well as Takami Yatashiro in there waiting for them. Takami looked horrible with bandages covering most of his upper body. Aizen went to his usual spot for these captain's meetings, while Ichigo had gone over to stand in the middle of the two rows next to Takami. When both Ichigo and Aizen were in their respected positions Yamaoto-Sotaicho had begun the meeting with hitting his cane on the floor to make sure everyone's attention was on him.

"With both Aizen-taicho and Kurosaki-kun present we can now begin the trial on Takami Yatashiro. As we all know today a teacher had wrongfully attacked a student at the shinigami academy during what was supposed to be a mock spar to demonstrate how to spar to the rest of the class. However this soon escalated to a full out battle with real zanpakutos and even one releasing their zanpakuto's shikai. The person accused of this crime is Takami Yatashiro and the student who was attacked being Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you Takami have anything to say to refute what I had just said?" Yamaoto said.

"Yeah I have a problem with what you said. The God dam brat here deserved it. In fact the kid had the nerve to mock me during our fight. So I knew I had to put the kid in his place. Heck in fact I even told the kid I was going to go all out and he stilled agreed so I don't see the issue here." Takami said glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo saw Takami glaring at him but did nothing knowing that if he did do anything to Takami that his façade as a nice, somewhat clam minded child be destroyed which would hinder Aizen's plans. Ichigo simply sighs at Takami's statement earning Takami's rage to kick in.

"You see that the kid has no respect towards his teachers! The kid needs to be taught a lesson. I bet you all see him as the perfect child right? Well I can tell that he is a sneaky little bastard, that he holds back all his strength and only does what the best person in his class do so people just think of him as a genius." Takami yelled after hearing and seeing Ichigo sigh at him.

Aizen, who had been keeping calm under this whole annoying situation almost lost it when Takami had called Ichigo a bastard. Aizen calmly said "I do not appreciate you calling my son a bastard. I saw the battle between you and Ichigo and saw that Ichigo was having difficulty fighting you." Of course when Aizen had said difficulty he did not mention how difficult of a time Ichigo was having against Takami which was very little, but all the captains would assume that when Aizen says difficulty that it means a hard time.

All the captains were shocked to hear a teacher call a student a bastard but were even more surprised that the person that Takami was calling a bastard was Aizen's son Ichigo. As far as anyone knew Ichigo was a kind mild tempered kid. Sure with Ichigo you first had to gain his respect, but then again it was natural that you need to gain someone's respect rather than the person respected you even though they really don't know you. All the captains respected Ichigo in this regard that you had to prove yourself to Ichigo before he truly respects you. But even with that Ichigo is never disrespectful and would do anything against a superior without a good reason. Ichigo seemed unaffected by Takami's statement and was just standing there waiting for this whole thing to be over with. Takami notices this and turns his rage to Ichigo.

"What you don't have anything to say gaki (brat)! Well that's fine with me it just proves my point since you're not refuting it then it must be true." Takami said.

Ichigo didn't take the bait to start yelling back at Takami but instead calmly said "I don't see a point in arguing with you since this is like a he said she said kind of argument with no proof anywhere. I can understand why you think I was mocking you however I was just trying to show the other students what a real spar is really like."

Takami was angered by this statement and yelled "Really is that right. Then explain to me how when you needed to you stopped my shikai with only your bare hand!"

This statement shocked all the captains except Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen. Even Yamamoto had opened his eyes slightly when Takami yelled that statement. Ichigo just stood there like he was talking about what he did in school today. Ukitake was the first to recover and ask "Is that really true Kurosaki-kun? Did you really stop his shikai with only your bare hand?"

Ichigo turned to Ukitake and smiled "I don't really remember because I was so shocked and scared that I just let my body move on its own." Ichigo was now scratching the back of his head and smiling innocently.

All the captains were speechless, they were so shocked that Ichigo had that kind of power at such a young age and they all could see that Ichigo had a bright future ahead of him.

Aizen had seen everyone's reaction and decided to step in and remind everyone about the night Aizen had saved Ichigo.

"Everyone please do not forget that Ichigo had a huge reiatsu since he was young. After all it was because of this power that brought him here after all. I believe when Ichigo is in a life or death situation that his latin abilities awaken if only for a moment to protect him." Aizen said making all the captains recover from their initial shock.

"Ahem anyways the fact of the matter still remains that Takami had attack Kurosaki and must be punished. I propose that he be under suspension and not allowed to teach for the next 6 years as well as have his zanpakuto sealed until his suspension is over." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo was not bothered by this decision at all personally but as the façade that he had created would be so he had to speak up against the verdict.

"Excuse me Yamamoto-Sotaicho I have a request." Ichigo said

"Yes Kurosaki-kun what is it?"

"I was hoping that we could just forgive this whole incident and move on. I mean I am okay other than a few bruises and cuts and no bystanders were hurt as well. So I thought we could just have it so that Takami-sensei would just apologize and that both him and I could not interact any more. Is that not possible Yamamoto-Sotaicho?" Ichigo said with a perfect façade of caring and concern.

Yamamoto wanted to say no that it was not possible to do that because others might take it as a okay to attack students and all they had as punishment was an apology and to not go near the student again. But Aizen had beat Yamamoto to the punch saying to Ichigo that was impossible since it is a serious offense to raise a sword against another in the academy with the intent to kill. Ichigo simply nodded and looked down. All the captains found it sweet that Ichigo wanted to pardon Takami of his crime but they knew that would not happen.

"Now that the punishment for Takami Yatashiro has been decided we will move on to another matter." Yamamoto said.

Aizen and Ichigo were both confused because they were just informed that this captain's meeting was only for the trail and punishment of Takami. They both didn't know about a second matter that need to be discussed. Aizen and Ichigo quickly recovered from their confusion and just listened to what the Sotaicho had to say.

"As we have just been informed Kurosaki's ability is far beyond that of a normal shinigami let alone a first year student. As such I would suggest that Kurosaki Ichigo should either examine right now or at the end of the year with the rest of the six years. It is up to you Kurosaki-kun." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo was overjoyed at the news that he can get out of the shinigami academy and wanted to text out now but he knew that 1 to would not fit his façade and 2 Aizen had the hollow experiment that he was going to do during the usual field training for first year advanced students. Ichigo knew that he would play an important role in the experiment of telling his father what the results were. So much to Ichigo's dismay he said "I think I should at least stay for the rest of the year in the shinigami academy Yamamoto-Sotaicho. It would be strange for me to leave in the middle of the year and I don't want people to think that I special treatment after my dual with Takami-Sensei."

"Very well Kurosaki Ichigo you will take the shinigami examine this year with the rest of the six years, but be prepared because the test is not easy even for some of our seated officers."

"Thank you very much Yamamoto-Sotaicho. If I may ask which squad would I be put into should I have chosen to take the exam right now?" Ichigo says.

"That would be up to the captains to decide like all shinigami that graduate the captains chose who they want in their squad. I would say that no new shinigami come to either the first or second division because they are specialized squads. Now with both these situations taken care of I adjourn this captain's meeting." Yamamoto says before hitting his cane on the wooden floor. With that all the captains began to leave. Aizen and Ichigo left after Ichigo and Toshiro were finished talking and Ichigo said his good bye to Toshiro.

Aizen and Ichigo were going back to the squad 5 barracks to grab some of Ichigo things that he brought with him after the fight with Takami. When Aizen and Ichigo were in Ichigo's room Aizen put up an illusion so no one comes in to Ichigo's room and over hears what they are talking about.

"I hope you will be more careful Ichigo. I told you that lowering your guard could mean death." Aizen said.

"I know you told me this earlier Aizen-taicho. I said I was sorry what more do you want?" Ichigo said a little irritated now that he could let his façade fall.

"I know but you could have been seriously hurt and I might have lost it compromising the plan. Anyways I am pleased to hear that you will be graduating early this allows our plan to more forward a little quicker now. I'm proud of you Ichigo more so than you think."

"I…I know. Thank you Sosuke, I better get going before anyone expects something."

"Oh Ichigo one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Happy 12th birthday." Aizen said as Ichigo was already halfway out the door with a huge smile on both their faces.

And done. I know I could have made it more interesting because I made you all wait so long but the combination of life and stuff kinda gave my brain a brain fart. :P Anyways please review you have my thanks and I will see you all in the next chapter. Also I am thinking of making a vampire au of bleach because my obsession with vampires has returned and my obsession with bleach never ends so. Yeah. Until next time ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11: Hollow attack!

A/N: Hey everyone Iki-chan here! I know I didn't update in the longest time. IM SO SORRY! I have no excuse. TwT Anyways I wana say unlike me you guys are amazing. I got over 50 reviews on this story. I can't express the gratefulness to all of you. But Thank you. I want to thank all of you. I am thankful to all who reviews, follow, favorite, and just read the story. I plan to complete this story with the help of everyone.

Disclaimer:

Aizen: Ikubi-san does not own bleach because if she did I would be god.

Gin: And don't forget that iki-chan aint that good at her spellin and grammar so ya got ta forgive her on that.

Ichigo: On with the story

Chapter 11

It has been 2 weeks since Ichigo and Takami had that fight and now Ichigo's fame had reached its peak. Everyone in the shinigami academy had known his name and who he was. Everyone in his year and class went to Ichigo if they needed help with any of the shinigami arts or their classes. Even 6 year students went to Ichigo for help. Ichigo was getting annoyed at all the request to help but he didn't show it. Every week since the fight Aizen had visited Ichigo to see how he was doing not because of his plans to betray the soul society but rather because Aizen truly loved Ichigo and wanted to be close to Ichigo all the time. Ichigo was more than happy to spend time with Aizen because Ichigo can act like himself with Aizen but also because Ichigo loved Aizen as much as Aizen loved him. Along with Aizen's weekly visits, Ichigo was often with his best friend Toshiro when both of them had nothing to do. Ichigo and Toshiro were like brothers that could not be separated.

Ichigo was in his class pretending to be interested in what his teacher was talking about but was really thinking of what to do for the next 3 months until the 6 years and himself get to take the graduation exam. It wasn't until Ichigo's teacher started talking about the field practice that the class will be doing next week did Ichigo snap out of his thoughts.

"Alright class, as you know every year the first year advanced class always has a field practice against dummy hollows in the world of the living. And because of a certain event about 20 years ago a seated officer from a division will be there in case of an emergency. As such for the next week until the test you all have an independent study week. You can work on anything that would help you defeat your or your groups hollow. I must warn you these hollows might be dummies but they are no easy task to destroy. Do you all understand?"

"Hai!" the entire class said in unison.

"Very well, now for the groups that you will all be in for this field trip have already been determined, I don't want to hear a single complaint about who you are or aren't partnered with. Am I clear?"

No one spoke too afraid to get yelled at except for Ichigo who was scoffing in his head about this whole idea of working in a team where his team mates would just slow him down.

"Very well, the teams are a 3 person squad. There are about 10 different squads of 3. However because there is an odd number of you there is one person who will either be on a squad of 4 or all alone. So you know these squads were determined by all of your strengths and weakness. As such we made sure that each of the squads have a well balanced team. You can see who you are paired with on the list that I am putting up now in the front. You have until this time next week to prepare for anything. Class dismissed."

With that the teacher left the room. All the students were wondering who would be on their teams and who would be paired with Ichigo. Everyone was just talking to each other before anyone had actually gone up to see the list. Then everyone started to go to the list. Many people were happy with who they got paired up with and were going into their groups now to sit and talk about what they need to do. When everyone was in their groups and sitting back down talking Ichigo went up to the front and looked for his name. Then one student asked "So Kurosaki-kun who are you paired up with?"

Ichigo smiles and says "I'm not paired with anyone it seems. Although I am on the list. I guess that I am the odd one out now."

Everyone in the class wasn't that shocked by the fact that Ichigo would be alone but they were still surprised that Ichigo would face a dummy hollow by himself. With that Ichigo left the classroom to go back to his dorm room. On his way back Ichigo saw Aizen walking towards him smiling. Ichigo smiled back as Aizen unsheathed his zanpakuto and released it to cast an illusion of Ichigo and Aizen talking about some mundane thing.

"So Ichigo who is your group mates for this little trip?"

"No one I'm all alone. Just like we hoped and planed for."

"Good so everything is going according to plan then."

"Yep. Did you make sure that it is your third seat who is going to be the seated officer to supervise this trip?"

"Of course Ichigo. The hollows are ready and are just waiting until the right time. After all we are trying to create more powerful hollows that are like shinigami until we obtain the hogyoku from Urahara."

"I'm so happy that something finally is going to happen again. These past 2 weeks were so slow that I was contemplating staring a fight from a sixth year."

"Patience Ichigo, you know that is one of the many things I am teaching you."

"I know Sosuke, but you know how I feel about things being deathly boring. After all you hate doing all that paper work so you shove most of it on Momo."

Aizen laughs at this comment and after a second so does Ichigo. Aizen and Ichigo love this little time that they are together until Ichigo can graduate from this hell hole.

"Alright Ichigo I better get going to my calligraphy class. I'll see you soon my little strawberry." Aizen says hugging Ichigo.

Ichigo while in Aizen's arms kisses Aizen good bye as Aizen removed the illusion and begins to walk away towards his class.

The week before the trip was boring for Ichigo who had decided that it was a break time to spend as much time as possible with Toshiro and Aizen. During this week Aizen and Ichigo were going over the details to their plan and going out. While when Ichigo was with Toshiro they had just hung around eating watermelon and talking. Slowly Ichigo began to talk to Toshiro about how Ichigo didn't like how the Rukon district was and how the shiniagmi really never go there unless hollows were involved. Toshiro agreed that he didn't like the way the soul society was run but said what can they do about it. Ichigo then slowly convinced Toshiro to betray the soul society with him and Aizen. After that week Ichigo and Aizen had one more ally against the soul society.

It was now time for the trip and everyone in the first year advanced class were meeting in the area where they were told to go to. Once everyone was there a man in a complete shinigami outfit and one man in a shinigami academy uniform standing there.

"Is everyone here ? Good now for introductions I am Sai, the sixth year in charge of this trip. So you know the sixth year students have as always set up a barrier for you all to practice but no sixth year will not help you. Am I clear? Good."

"And I am Yahiko Sachiko, third seat in squad 5. I am only here for an emergency I am not allowed to help anyone out unless lives are at risk."

With that the spirit gate opened leading to the world of the living. The first years all walk onto a large grass plane next to a forest.

"Alright with everyone here you may begin you assignment, report back here once you are done with the dummy hollow or hollows you were assigned."

With that all the first years began to hunt down their targets. Ichigo found his two dummy hollows in seconds and got rid of them in even less time without having to even draw his zanpakuto. The observing teachers saw what Ichigo had done and were quite impressed that he could not only take on more than one hollow at a time, but he didn't even need to use his sword to fight. There were a few first years near him looking for their target when they saw Ichigo defeat the two dummies without any trouble and they were shocked but they quickly recovered when their dummy hollow jumped and attacked them.

Being done with his targets Ichigo went to where he first entered the world of the living and waited until everyone was done before the real hollows attacked.

It took about 2 hours before everyone was done and was waiting to go back. There Sai had called back the sixth years who appeared quickly to leave. Then suddenly a massive reiatsu was felt by everyone knocking out a few of the first years.

Yahiko thought "Shit a hollow must be near here. I better get all these kids out of here."

Yahiko was about to command Sai to open a senkaimon when dozens of hollows had appeared and begun to attack the students.

All the first years were screaming and running away. Ichigo had just stayed his ground thinking "Now the real fun begins."

All the sixth years began to protect the first years and get them to be organized as they prepared the senkaimon. Yahiko was fighting one of the stronger hollows and was doing quite well. When all the remaining first years gathered up and were waiting for the senkaimon to open they watched Yahiko battle all the hollows with his released zanpakuto. Ichigo was in the front of the group with the sixth years watching the fight and waiting for the senkaimon to open. It was just then when Yahiko looked like he was about to beat all the hollows when more came and attacked him all at once. Yahiko did his best to fight all the hollows but one lucky hit to his side and he lost his balance leaving hundreds of openings for the hollows killing Yahiko in seconds. All the first years and six years began to scream and beg for the senkaimon to open up already.

-meanwhile in the soul society research division-

"Sir there is an issue with the senkaimon." One scientist said.

"What is the problem?"

"Sir it refuses to open and the first years of the shinigami academy are in the world of the living."

"WHAT NOTIFY THE HEAD CAPTAIN NOW!"

A/N: and end. Man that was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter you get to see Ichigo kick ass as usual. Remember reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive and not just mean. Until next time ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12: Ichigo's Shikai

A different beginning Chapter 12: Ichigo's Shikai

A/n: Hey everyone I know it has been way too long since I've updated my story and let me say I can now say with school with only 2 weeks left that updates will probably be faster. Anyways I want to say thank you for everyone's support. Again I am super sorry and I say on with the story!

Disclaimer: Iki: Aizen-sama can you please do the disclaimer.

Aizen: Why should I? You've been inactive for too long, unless I get something out of this.

Iki: Fine, fine deal just please do it.

Aizen: Good. Now Ikubi does not own Bleach because if she did she would have not need to make this deal with me.

Iki:-Gulp- A..a.a.

Gin: Oh and don't forget Iki-chan here still sucks with grammar and spelling so forgive her again even after all this time eh Iki-chan.

Iki: GIN I'VE MISSED YOUR TAUNTING -bear hugs gin-

Aizen: On with the story.

Chapter 12: Ichigo's shikai

-Soul society captain's meeting room-

All the captains of the soul society were having an emergency meeting about the senkaimon being down and the first and sixth years being trapped in the world of the living with dozens of hollows trying to kill and eat them.

"As many of you already have been informed of the current situation about the senkaimon being down am I correct?" Yamamoto-Soutaicho asked.

"Hai." All the captains said in unison.

"Very well. There is one more thing that you should all be aware of. This years current advanced class of first years and sixth years are currently stuck in the world of the living and has been attacked by a group of hollows. The third seat of the fifth division was killed during the initial attack of the hollows but he had allowed the student to escape the group and find a hiding place to wait for reinforcements. I am truly sorry about your loss Aizen-taicho." Yamamoto said.

Aizen had to play his usual facade of a kind caring captain and said "I know that my third seat did his job well. He will be missed. However I believe that this years first years and sixth years will not need reinforcements because there is a certain shinigami there that I believe can easily hold off the hollows."

For a moment all the captains were confused on who this person can be until they realize who Aizen was taking about and one by one the captains begin to smile except one.

"Excuse me Aizen-taicho but I must disagree with you on that note because if those hollows were able to take out a third sear officer then I don't think there is a shinigami currently in the world of the living that can match that power." Soifon said.

Aizen was shocked at first when Soifon had said that but hid his expression. It was then that Aizen remembered that Soifon was absent during the day Ichigo had been called to the captains meeting room to discuss his fight with the sensei of the class. Aizen just said "Do not worry about it Soifon-taicho, there is someone there that is just as strong as a third seat if not stronger. I am sure after this event is over you will meet him."

All the captains nodded in agreement with Aizen, leaving a very confused Soifon. Soifon was about to retort when she looked at Yamamoto and saw that he believed what Aizen and said and kept quiet.

-World of the living with Ichigo's class-

"We are so screwed. There are dozens of hollows out there and they just killed a third seat and we are stuck here with no hope until reinforcements can be sent." One first year student said.

"Don't say that first year! We will get through this. All we have to do is suppress our reiatsu until someone comes and helps us. Is that understood everyone?" One of the sixth years said.

Everyone nodded and began to suppress their reiatsu in their hiding positions in the forest. When everyone had finished suppressing their reiatsu a girl noticed that someone was missing.

"Excuse me but has anyone seen where Ichigo-kun is. I just noticed that he isn't here with us." The girl said.

"What Kurosaki-kun is missing?! This is not good, he might be strong but I don't think he can handle all those hollows by himself. Everyone stay here while a group of six years goes and looks for him." Another sixth year said about to leave when everyone heard a voice on their communication devices.

"Everyone, this is Ichigo Kurosaki speaking. I am currently at the opening of the forest where you all are taking cover. I need all of your to listen to what I am about to say and I need all of you do exactly as I say okay?" Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki are you mad you will get killed out there report to the group and wait with the rest of us for reinforcements."

"Sorry sempi, however if you notice for some odd reason the senkaimon is not allowing anyone in or out of the soul society so no reinforcements are probably are going to come soon until they fix it. Besides I can at least buy all of you some time. Now listen closely. All you six years you need to make a barrier around this forest with you inside. First years you all need to help the sixth years by using healing kido on anyone that needs it. While you all are doing that I am going to fight the hollows. Is that understood?" Ichigo said.

All the students were speechless against Ichigo, they all were shocked that a young boy was able to say such commands. Quickly the first years begin to follow Ichigo's orders followed by the sixth years.

"Alright Kurosaki-kun everything is set up and everyone is doing their jobs." One sixth year said in to the communication device.

"Good. Now all of you can see me right?"

"Yes we can Kurosaki."

"Alright make sure to watch carefully because I am going to demonstrate to everyone how a shinigmai should fight multiple hollows."

With that Ichigo ran towards the hoard of hollows zanpakuto drawn. Ichigo had easily kill one hollow after another before reaching the middle of the group of hollows. Ichigo then raised his hand and yelled "Hado number 31. Shakkaho!" And a giant fire ball had hit several hollows killing them instantly.

Everyone was shocked at that Ichigo was having little issue with fighting off all these hollows. Then a lot of hollows decided to attack Ichigo at once blocking all the classmates from being able to see Ichigo and many feared the worst and a few girls began to scream. Then all of a sudden everyone felt this huge reiatsu burst. Many of the first years were struggling to stay standing. All of the students saw a giant dust cloud covering the area where Ichigo was standing a moment ago. When the dust cleared everyone could see Ichigo there unharmed but instead of his usual small zanpakuto there are a giant clever in Ichigo's hand.

No one was expecting this to see Ichigo Kurosaki's shikai Zangetsu. Ichigo was beyond annoyed at the shear number of hollows his father had sent but knew that Aizen was just testing these worthless thing and was getting ready to create the arrancar. Ichigo then used one of his most powerful attacks that wiped out the rest of the hollows.

All the students hear on their communication devices was "Getsuga Tensho!"

When the smoke cleared it reveled Ichigo standing there with his sword sheathed and a huge break in the ground where all the hollows were standing. Ichigo had defeated all the hollows with ease and all his classmates were cheering and jumping for joy for Ichigo and thanking him for saving all their lives.

It was then after Ichigo had rejoined the group did the doors of the senkaimon open and 2 men came running out. Both men stopped as soon as they got out of the senkaimon with shocked faces. These two men were none other then Aizen Sosuke captain of squad 5 and Gin Ichimaru captain of squad 3.

-Aizen and Gin running through the senkaimon only a few seconds ago-

"Ne Aizen-taicho, do ya think Ichigo-kun has already defeated that small army of hollows ya sent?"

"Of course Gin, I expect nothing less from Ichigo. After all he is my son."

"Hai, hai just makin sure of that Aizen-taicho but we still got ta look surprised when we get there else everyone might get suspicious of ya."

"I know Gin now let's hurry and get this over with I'm sure Ichigo just wants to have this day end."

-Back to the present-

"Everyone are you alright?" Aizen asked

"Hai Aizen-taicho." Ichigo said walking up to his father.

"Good. What about you Ichigo are you okay?"

"Hai, otou-san. However your third seat was killed to allow the rest to the students escape." Ichigo said pretending to be sad about telling his father about the death of his third seat.

Aizen had looked at his son and he could not be prouder. Of course Aizen had to fake comforting his son and said.

"Ichigo. It's okay as long is everyone is safe I am sure his life was not lost in vain. Now I need you to explain to me what happened when we return to the soul society."

"Of course Aizen-taicho, now we should get back to the safety of the soul society. Everyone let's go home and make sure that a few of you carry the dead back so we can give them a proper burial." Ichigo yelled and soon everyone began to follow Ichigo, Aizen and Gin through the senkaimon going back to the Soul society.

-AND END-

A/N: Okay everyone that is the end of chapter 12. I hoped you all liked it. I know that it was not worth the wait and i am sorry again. But hopefully I can get chapter 13 up by the next two weeks. Until next time JA NE!


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

A/N: Hey guys okay I lied the updates are still slow because I'm entering senior year of high school and that is very umm for a lack of better words crazy. But with summer still on I am doing my best at finishing this story and well relaxing. Anyways I still want to thanks for all the love you all show this story! Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer:

Aizen: Ikubi does not own bleach other wise bleach would still be on the rescuing Rukia arc with the way she writes.

Iki: Thanks Aizen-sama and sorry about not updating.

Aizen: You still have that deal with me Ikubi, don't forget that.

Iki: -gulp- he... he

Gin: Iki-chan still sucks at spelling and grammar even though shes in 12th grade ha ha your not that smart are ya Iki-chan?

Iki: I suppose so eh Gin.

Ichigo: On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Aftermath

All the first years and third year students had just made it through the senkaimon and were going to the shinigami academy by Toshiro Hitsugya.

"Hey has anyone seen where Kurosaki-kun went?" One student asked

"I believe he went with Aizen-taicho and Ichimaru-taicho to give a report on the attack to Yamamoto-Sotaicho." Hitsugya said in response to the student.

"Oh okay. I was wondering because I wanted to thank him for protecting us from all those hollows."

"I see. Well I am sure you will see him tomorrow. Now everyone I suggest you all get some rest especially you sixth years your graduation exams are in two months." Hitsugya said.

All the students went back to their dorms and just talked about Ichigo and how strong he is. Unnoticed to everyone else Takami was watching all the students waiting for Ichigo. Takami was still bitter about his spar with Ichigo and had a score to settle with him. When some of the students got close enough for Takami to hear what they are talking he was shocked and his jaw was on the floor. Knowing that Ichigo would most likely be in the fifth division's barracks had left the student dorms and went back to his room to continue plotting.

-Meanwhile with Ichigo, Aizen, Gin, and Yamamoto-

"I see. So Kurosaki-kun you managed to save all the students from the hollows with you shikai. I must ask you if you had that power why didn't you use it to protect the third seat of the Fifth division?" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho the reason why I did not assist Yahiko Sachiko because as a third seat I believed that I would only get in his way because I think it would have been hard to fight and protect someone at the same time which is why he ordered all the students to stay back." Ichigo said.

Yamamoto was thinking about Ichigo's response and knew that what Ichigo said was correct because since no one knew about Ichigo's strength Yahkio might have been over protective and would have died earlier. "Very well I understand. I must tell you that I am surprised at your strength Ichigo-kun. And I must thank you for protecting everyone with your life. Your dismissed." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo began to walk to the door with Aizen and Gin right behind him. After all three left the first division barracks Aizen put up his illusion.

"Ichigo you used you partial shikai didn't ya." Gin said

"Of course Gin. You know as well as I do that my real shikai is a dual wield, however we can't have anyone knowing this so I just use a combination of the two as my 'Shikai'." Ichigo says.

Gin smiles at this and pats Ichigo on the back saying "welp I wouldn't want to fight you Ichi-kun."

"Don't tease the boy Gin. Anyways Ichigo now that Yahiko is dead the fifth squad is in need of a new third seat and when you graduate its yours." Aizen said.

"Only two more months until the plan can really begin." Ichigo said with a sinister smile.

* * *

- Next day-

Everyone in the soul society was informed about Yahiko's death. All the shinigami were in morning about Yahiko's death because everyone loved Yahiko even people from other divisions. The person who was most affected by Yahiko's death was Takami. To Takami, Yahiko was like a brother that he loved and would protect. Takami heard about Yahiko's death and how Ichigo had saved all the students Takami automatically blamed Ichigo for Yahiko's death and swore to kill Ichigo. Takami already had a plan on how to kill the preteen.

While all the first years were having sparing matches in class, Ichigo was reading on the history of the soul society because everyone knew that Ichigo would beat him and the teacher knew that Ichigo was strong and would be too strong for any of the other students. That's when Takami entered the dojo and pulled his sword out and released his shikai ready to kill Ichigo who was still reading his book.

Ichigo sensed Takami enter the building and knew that Takami would blame him for Yahiko's death. Ichigo was waiting for Takami to make his move and had his zanpakto ready when Takami attacked him.

Everyone was practicing when they all suddenly felt a huge wave of reiatsu and killing intent run through the door. The next thing they all hear is Takami scream "YOU'R THE REASON WHY YAHIKO IS DEAD YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AS PUNISHMENT FOR LETTING YAHIKO DIE!"

Then everyone heard metal crashing against each other. Takami's zanpakto was released and Ichigo was blocking it with his sealed sword.

"I didn't kill Yahiko-san, hollows did Takami-san. I was following orders and standing back as he fought them." Ichigo said calmly.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU HAD THE POWER TO PROTECT HIM AND HELP HIM FIGHT BUT INSTEAD YOU WATCHED HIM DIE AND DID NOTHING ABOUT IT YA LITTLE FUCK! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE KILLED YAHIKO IN MY EYES! YOUR DEAD KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Takami screamed swing his sword at Ichigo again.

Ichigo sighed and easily dodged Takami's attack. "Your blinded by hate and anger Takami-san. How you have fallen, your not even worthy of my time. I'll defeat you right now."

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YA FUCK! YOU WERE SAVED LAST TIME BY YOUR FATHER BUT THIS TIME YOUR ALL ALONE BECAUSE NONE OF THE TEACHERS OR STUDENTS CAN MOVE BECAUSE OF MY REAITSU. HA HA HA!"

"Pathetic. Bakudo number 61 :Rikujōkōrō. " Ichigo said. In an instant Takami was stopped by six bars of light. "I let you live and keep your freedom after you attacked me once but now I won't spare your freedom or your life. You are too troublesome to have around. Die. Hado number 4: Byakurai." Ichigo said in a low voice so that only Takami would hear and as Ichigo said those last words light shot right through Takami's chest severely him injuring , but to everyone else in the room they couldn't see Takami being hit by Ichigo.

Then everyone heard "YA THINK I'LL GIVE UP ON KILLING YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU HURT ME. NO I'M TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME YA LITTLE FUCKING SHIT!" Takami yelled ripping off his shirt to show a bunch of mini bombs on his chest that he detonated. Everyone screamed and thought Ichigo was dead. When all the smoke cleared they could see Ichigo unharmed and with a dark look on his face. All the teachers and students began to run to Ichigo to make sure he was okay.

When Ichigo saw the bombs he immediately cast a danku bakudo protecting him. It worked but Ichigo was not use to casting such a high level spell like that suddenly. All the teachers were next to him now and he could feel his strength leaving him and next thing Ichigo saw was black.

Ichigo had fainted right when everyone was around him. All the teachers were worried for Ichigo and quickly rushed Ichigo to the forth division. One teacher notified Yamamoto of the event while another had notified Ichigo's father Aizen.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the forth division with Aizen right next to him.

"Ichigo your awake thank kami. I heard what happened and don't say anything I know your guard was up otherwise you wouldn't have used that bakudo spell in time. Are you okay Ichigo?" Aizen said while helping Ichigo sit up.

"I'm fine Sosuke. I was just exhausted from using the kido danku, that's all."

"That's good Ichigo. Now you should be allowed to leave the forth division in a day or two. They just want to make sure your okay and not hurt. Don't worry about anything and I mean anything Ichigo." Aizen said.

"Okay Sosuke, but I have a question how long was I out for?"

"A few days Ichigo. Takami attacked you almost a week ago. I must ask did you use two high level kido spells?"

"Yes." Ichigo admitted and was looking down on to the sheets of his bed.

There was a small period of silence before Aizen said anything. "You'll need to train more Ichigo, but that can wait until your out of the academy. Anyways it seems everyone is worried for you because there is a huge pile of stuff for your recovery." Aizen said as he pointed to the mountain of stuff at the foot of Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo sweat dropped at the mountain and began to read all the cards. Most of them said Get well soon and have a quick recovery. There were even a few cards from other shinigamis and captains. Ukitake had given Ichigo a huge pile of candy and chappy toys with a card saying "Hope you feel better soon Ichigo-kun and also if you need more stuff I have more in my division just drop by anytime." Both Aizen and Ichigo sweat dropped at Ukitake's mountain of stuff.

"Why does Ukitake have so much candy and toys?"

"That is probably one thing I will never know Ichigo. Anyways you should rest a bit more I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay Sosuke but before you leave can I at least have a kiss goodbye?"

Aizen chuckles at Ichigo's wish but fulfills it anyways kissing Ichigo goodbye before leaving.

Ichigo is released from the fourth division two days later and was on his way to class. When class was almost over the teacher then says "Kurosaki it is my understanding that you will be taking to exam this year, correct?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Very well with the exam in only a month you no longer are to have classes but rather get prepared for the exam. Best of luck to you Kurosaki however I don't think you'll need it." The teacher said before ending class and dismissing the class.

All of Ichigo's classmates were crowding around Ichigo saying congrats on being able to take the exam and saying their goodbyes. Ichigo then says good bye to everyone as he got up and began to walk to his dorm thinking "yes goodbye and now the real fun is about to begin."

* * *

And thats it. Okay I know you all hate me for ending this chapter with this but in the next chapter Ichigo graduates from academy and there will be a little surprise in the chapter. Also I have decided on the rest of the partners for Aizen's little army here it goes

Aizen X Ichigo (obviously)

Gin X Rangiku (I did wish these two ended up together TT^TT)

Toshiro X Orihime (someone asked for this and I feel like that this would be interesting to write)

Finally I want to start a letter review system but you can still write your own reviews too this is just to generalize the reviews

**A. I loved this chapter**

**B. Update soon or I'll be sad**

**C. It was okay but stop trying to kill Ichigo ya bully 3 **

**D. This was a bad chapter and I am disappointed. **

**E. I liked the chapter it wasn't too great but not horrible either. **

**F Keep up the good work I am waiting for the next chapter. **

**That's it okay everyone hope your summer or something is going well see ya next time **

**JA NE! **


End file.
